


Наполеон (the napoleon)

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Kiss, First Time, Halloween, M/M, Маскарад, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, первый поцелуй, первый раз, расследование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: AU. 1989 год, Хэллоуин. У Джона и Шерлока большие планы на вечер, но некоторые серийные убийцы ну совершенно не умеют выбирать время.





	1. Последняя комната по левой стороне.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the napoleon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247067) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



Дом в конце улицы – белый. Чёрная входная дверь. Голые окна освещены – беспечное приглашение посмотреть поближе, заглянуть внутрь. С крыльца жутковатой зубастой ухмылкой щерится тыква.  
  
Холодно – переступи с ноги на ногу и постарайся сосредоточиться. Окружающий дом сад обеспечивает идеальное укрытие в ночи, подобной этой, когда все остальные стремятся избежать того, что может поджидать их в тенях, да и обзор на чрезмерно экстравагантно обставленную гостиную и расположенную за ней прихожую более чем идеален.  
  
Цель скрылась, поднявшись со своим гостем наверх почти двадцать пять минут назад, – осталось уже недолго.  
  
Вот оно – гость, видимый только через дверной проём гостиной, спускается по последним ступеням лестницы, застёгивая на ходу рубашку и, приблизившись к входной двери, скрывается из вида. Ещё одна краткая пауза, затем предательские звуки открывающейся и закрывающейся двери, шагов по дорожке, ведущей от дома к дороге, подзывающего такси свиста. Подожди, пока он не уйдёт; подожди ещё несколько минут, чтобы убедиться, что он не вернётся.  
  
Сопутствующие жертвы обычно не проблема, но сегодня инструкции были предельно ясны: сообщение может быть отправлено, только если посланник не смажет письмена на стене.  
  
После того как мужчина уходит – задача проста. Задняя дверь, ведущая в переулок, оставлена незапертой кухонными работниками, и требуется всего лишь минута или две, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь, обшарить несколько ящиков, найти набор ножей (стоимостью несколько сотен фунтов, они превосходны, но это абсурд) и выбрать острый нож со стальным лезвием и фигурной ручкой для удобства захвата. Как подходяще.  
  
Пройди через столовую, зайди в гостиную. Телевизор оставлен включённым, но канал пуст, проигрывая статику в тишине комнаты, заглушая звук шагов по ковру. Вверх по лестнице, вглубь полутёмного коридора. Мягкое, розоватое сияние лампы льётся из последней комнаты по левой стороне подобно свету маяка.  
  
Внутри комнаты цель сидит возле туалетного столика, спиной к двери, слишком поглощенная собой, чтобы заметить, что дверь со скрипом приоткрывается чуть шире. Ступай быстро, но тихо; ближе, старайся держаться подальше от отражения в зеркале. Ухватись покрепче за ручку ножа.  
  
Когда цель наконец осознаёт и оборачивается: глаза распахнуты, рот раскрывается в крике, то уже слишком поздно. Удар ножа, вспарывающего нежную плоть, лишает ночь звука – остаётся тишина.  
  
*  
  
Джон Ватсон затягивает последний ремешок на положенном ему месте, чуть выше колена, и выпрямляется, поправляя пояс на бёдрах. Кожаная кобура пистолета, прикреплённая к поясу, чересчур длинная и висит на ноге слишком низко, заставляя его чувствовать себя слегка неуютно, но он должен признать, что выглядит это чертовски хорошо.  
  
Он поправляет ремень еще раз и делает глубокий вздох. Это будет та ещё чертова ночка.  
  
Та ещё чёртова Хэллоуинская вечеринка.  
  
Стемфорд начал устраивать ежегодные вечеринки в честь Хэллоуина ещё во времена их учебы в университете, но прошли годы с тех пор как у Джона и впрямь была возможность ходить на них – с тех пор как он впервые был отправлен служить на Фолклендские острова. Хотя, в них всегда было что-то особенное. Так всегда с Хэллоуином – та особенная готическая чувственность, расцветающая в анонимности тёмных комнат и причудливости костюмов. Заманчивое предложение чего-то сверхъестественного, чего-то таинственного и непреодолимого в ночи за порогом; опасность, лизнувшая тебя; вкус фантазии.  
  
Это идеальная предпосылка для того, чтобы произошло что-то новое и захватывающее, и новое и захватывающее обычно так и поступает. В этом году не должно быть по-другому.  
  
За исключением того, что в этом году всё уже по-другому, потому что в этом году есть Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Потому что Шерлок, сам по себе, что-то новое. Что-то захватывающее.  
  
Они делили квартиру с января, но шок от знакомства с Шерлоком до конца так и не сошёл. Джон балансировал тогда на краю, больше заинтересованный в дуле своего пистолета, чем в чем-либо ином, и Шерлок ворвался в его жизнь, схватил за запястье и затянул обратно на поле боя городских улиц.  
  
Это был дерзкий способ жить. Бодрящий. Вызывающий привыкание. Расследования и тайны, и засады в три утра; китайская еда, разложенная на журнальном столике, притом, что в холодильнике никогда нет того, что в нем обычно ожидаешь найти. Утешение от скрипичной сонаты под треск пламени в камине, и вес забытой книги у Джона на коленях. Дрожь возбуждения от погонь за плохими парнями по переулкам и по крышам, и смех, и их дыхание, сплетающееся вместе, поднимающееся дымом в лондонское небо.  
  
А потом, три, может быть, четыре месяца назад, Джон оглянулся вокруг и внезапно понял, что Шерлок стал кем-то, кем ни один из них никогда не считал, что ему суждено стать – любимым.  
  
Ужасно, отчаянно любимым.  
  
Что было проблемой для Джона, потому что Шерлок был столь же ужасно, отчаянно не заинтересован. _Женат на своей работе_ , сказал он, в тот – первый вечер. Джон понял намёк – ясно и понятно: нет. Не сейчас, никогда, ни с Джоном, ни (слава богу хоть за это) с кем-либо другим.  
  
По большей части, это было неплохо. Джон не смотрел, не трогал, не тосковал. Он ходил на свидания, потому что это то, что люди делают; он сосредоточил своё внимание в другом направлении, там, где он был желанен, и когда он там более не был желанен, то просто возвращался домой, где Шерлок передавал ему газету и говорил ему, что в ней нужно искать, как будто он и не уходил. Не идеально, возможно, но это работало. Соседи по квартире и друзья. Этого достаточно, считал Джон, – быть друзьями.  
  
Так что когда Стемфорд поймал Джона в Ридженс-парке три недели назад и рассказал о вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина в этом году, то пригласить на неё Шерлока показалось очень хорошей идеей. Как друга.  
  
Это не было хорошей идеей. Это было _ужасной_ идеей. Возможно, это была худшая идея в его жизни, потому что Джон оказался лицом к лицу с перспективой провести вечер со своим блестящим, великолепным, практически-потусторонним-даже-в-обычный-день соседом, в которого он был опасно влюблён, на вечеринке, посвящённой мифам и легендам; тайнам, познаваемым только в эту единственную ночь, празднуемую шумными попойками, танцами, флиртом и маскарадными костюмами.  
  
Воистину – плохая идея.  
  
Сегодня Джону нужно какое-то отвлечение, если он надеется выдержать эту вечеринку. Что-то, на чём можно сфокусироваться, пока он не повёл себя как последний мудак. Что угодно, _кто угодно_ , чтобы маячить в его поле зрения и напоминать о статусе-кво. Шерлок – его сосед и друг, и только так всегда и будет, а всё остальное он должен искать в другом месте.  
  
По крайней мере, этот наряд ему идёт, думает Джон, оглядывая и поправляя свой костюм еще один, последний раз. Может, он и не самый красивый парень на деревне, но набедренная кобура, сапоги и безбашенная улыбка помогут ему привлечь чьё-нибудь внимание, пусть это и не будет внимание Шерлока.  
  
Эти размышления укрепляют его в изначальном решении, и Джон делает глубокий вздох, медля возле двери своей спальни и мысленно беря себя в руки. Ему просто нужно выпить пару стаканов, найти кого-то симпатичного, чтобы подвигаться на танцполе, и на одну ночь забыть о том, что он влюблён в Шерлока Холмса.  
  
Хорошо. Хороший план. Он сможет это сделать. Вероятно.  
  
Он поворачивает дверную ручку и спускается вниз.  
  
*  
  
Со стороны лестницы доносится звук шагов, и Шерлок поворачивается, подавляя нервозность и решительно распрямляя спину. Это будет идеальный вечер с Джоном вне дома, идеальная возможность. Он сможет.  
  
Джон вписывается в дверной проём их гостиной, одной рукой опираясь о косяк.  
  
– Эй, ты готов?  
  
Шерлок не слышит его за шумом крови в ушах. Джон, обычно облачённый в рубашки с воротничком и свитера, сейчас фактически обнажён до середины груди, в своей мягкой, кремовой хлопковой рубашке с глубоким, V-образным вырезом. Тяжёлый пояс сидит слишком низко на бёдрах, кобура пистолета прилегает к ноге, обтянутой узкими джинсами, и крепится к ней дополнительным ремешком чуть выше колена.  
  
Он выглядит плотным, мощным и немного безрассудным, и, внезапно пышный галстук, обнимающий шею Шерлока, мешает ему дышать.  
  
Джон одаряет его медленной, непринуждённой улыбкой, как будто понимая, что поймал Шерлока врасплох, и оглядывает его тело сверху до низу и обратно вверх. _Это просто костюм_ , напоминает себе Шерлок, но это не мешает румянцу проявляться на скулах.  
  
– Ты выглядишь… хорошо, – говорит Джон. – Это потрясающе.  
  
– Ты тоже, – отвечает Шерлок, хмуря брови. Он осознает, что костюм ему знаком, но он слишком ослеплён Джоном, чтобы вспомнить персонажа. – Кто ты?  
  
Джон встаёт в позу.  
  
– Хан Соло, – смеётся он и, – ох,– Шерлок помнит. Релиз «Звездных Войн» на видео привёл к устройству нескольких кино-вечеров в квартире 221Б за последние пару месяцев, когда они сидели прижавшись друг к другу на диване, и вид зачарованного спецэффектами Джона, освещаемого голубым сиянием телевизора был довольно отвлекающим. – А ты?  
  
Шерлок в свою очередь тоже встаёт в позу, широко взмахивая руками, чтобы показать жилет с золотым дамасским узором и темный сюртук, длиной почти до колен.  
  
– Хорошо, правда? Один из моих знакомых работает в отделе реплик исторических костюмов в музее Виктории и Альберта, и он был мне должен. Антонио Сальери, к вашим услугам.  
  
Джон моргает, удивлённый, затем снова смеётся.  
  
– Не Моцарт?  
  
– Я не выдержу носить парик, – шутит Шерлок, склоняя голову, чтобы показать, что его обычные кудри, вопреки исторической точности, уложены и закреплены чуть ли не половиной бутылки спрея для волос "Аква-Нет", чтобы обеспечить идеальный вид до конца вечера. В конце концов, это самая привлекательная часть его внешности и этим вечером он не может позволить себе выглядеть хуже, чем превосходно. Не то чтобы кто-то действительно заметит.  
  
– Вероятно, к счастью для нас обоих, – говорит Джон, хихикая. Он отталкивается от косяка и направляется в ванную комнату далее по коридору. – Дай я проверю свою прическу, и мы отправимся.  
  
Шерлок разворачивается обратно к зеркалу над камином и рассматривает своё собственное отражение. Хотя белый напудренный парик, который мог бы носить Моцарт _и впрямь был_ чересчур раздражающим чтобы даже принимать его во внимание, Шерлок в любом случае не подходил на роль Моцарта. Моцарт был лучшим, на самой вершине, номер один (по крайней мере, в американских голливудских фильмах), а говоря попросту – Шерлок таким не был. Не в той единственной сфере, где это имело значение: в жизни Джона.  
  
Они соседи по квартире – разумеется. Партнёры – очевидно. Возможно, даже друзья. Но не важно, насколько близко это ощущается, не важно, сколько времени они проводят вместе, или сколько дел они расследовали, или сколько раз оттаскивали друг друга из-под летящих обломков, Джон всегда одним глазом посматривал в другую сторону. На следующий ужин, следующее свидание, следующий вечер вне дома, превращающийся в прокрадывание через входную дверь ранним утром.  
  
Шерлок знает, что Джон смотрит, что он ищет в кого влюбиться.  
  
Шерлок хочет, чтобы Джон посмотрел _на него_.  
  
Он смотрел, однажды. Смотрел на Шерлока, заметил его, подумал – _может быть_ – и Шерлок понял это – по уверенности в его взгляде, по наклону его тела, _так что, у тебя есть бойфренд? Что нормально, кстати_. Не самая сложная дедукция.  
  
Но Шерлок запаниковал, пойманный врасплох тем, что кто-то заинтересовался им, удивлённый, что он сам кем-то заинтересовался. Удивлённый тем, что кто-то живой, и дышащий, и поразительно непредсказуемый, смотрит на него с выжидательной надеждой поверх колеблющегося пламени свечи. И он сказал _нет_.  
  
Он подумал, что на самом деле чувство, вероятно, уйдёт, когда они узнают друг друга получше.  
  
Но, тогда как внимание Джона разделялось между Шерлоком и всем остальным населением земного шара, интерес Шерлока остался постоянным, углубляющимся, развивающимся, разрастающимся. Любопытство стало доверием, стало влечением, стало сердечностью. Нежность и желание – две стороны странной, только что отчеканенной монеты, которая устроилась где-то между рёбрами Шерлока.  
  
Любовь.  
  
Это было некоторым шоком на самом деле.  
  
_Посмотри снова_ , думает ему Шерлок, желающий быть услышанным, но слишком боящийся произнести эти слова вслух. Он думает их уже несколько недель. _Посмотри на меня снова_.  
  
Таким образом, хотя он может придумать множество вещей, которыми он предпочел бы заняться субботним вечером, Шерлок ухватился за эту возможность и согласился пойти на устраиваемую Стемфордом Хэллоуинскую вечеринку вместе с Джоном. В конце концов, Хэллоуинские вечеринки для разглядывания и предназначены. Для тайн, разделённых в ночи, для зубов, касающихся шеи. Признаний, сделанных шепотом в темноте. Невероятностей, прорывающихся в жизнь, в реальность, в надежду.  
  
Единственная ночь в году, когда Шерлок мог рискнуть и, если придётся, наутро притворится, что ничего не было. Свалить всё на выпивку, если придётся, свалить на пониженную терпимость к алкоголю, и на атмосферу, и на странность, которую поощрял Хэллоуин.  
  
Он надеется, что ему не придётся.  
  
*  
  
Гофрированный шейный платок, бриджи до колен, чулки и туфли с пряжками – только Шерлок мог выглядеть так хорошо в чём-то, что было нелепым и смешным. Только Шерлок, будучи гибким, и стройным, и уверенным в возможностях своего тела, в том, как он мог заставить его двигаться, в вещах, которые он мог заставить его делать; только Шерлок мог игнорировать свою физическую привлекательность, и использовать её как оружие, и потворствовать его нужде в тактильных ощущениях и не видеть противоречий в себе. Только Шерлок, который никогда не был идеальным, но который (как Джон замечал краем глаза) иногда спотыкался, у которого были свои пределы, который получал порезы, из которых текла кровь, который нуждался, но каким-то образом никогда не умолял.  
  
Жилет, обрамляющий его бёдра. Очертания его икр под шелковыми чулками. Протяженность шеи над воротником, длина кистей рук под манжетами. Изгиб улыбки – знающей, нахальной и полной смеха, готового вырваться на свободу.  
  
И стоя в тенях коридора, пользуясь тем, что Шерлок сосредоточил своё внимание на камине и не видит его, Джон понимает, что это не просто небольшая проблема. Это полностью-созревший, серьёзнее-чем-испытание-огнём кризис. Это полностью-созревшая, _как-черт-побери-я-пройду-через-это-не-выставляя-себя-идиотом_ чрезвычайная ситуация.  
  
Ох, ему потребуется очень большое, очень требовательное отвлечение, если он собирается продержаться этим вечером до конца.  
  
– Мальчики!  
  
Джон поднимает взгляд и слегка смеётся над собой. Он думает, что не совсем это имел в виду, и направляется обратно в гостиную, но миссис Хадсон и впрямь имеет тенденцию быть услужливо настойчивой.  
  
Она впархивает в комнату шквалом розовой полиэстровой тафты с серебряными блёстками и хлопает в ладоши от восторга.  
  
– Ох, я надеялась застать вас, пока вы не ушли. Посмотрите на вас двоих, вы оба выглядите так лихо.  
  
– Вы прекрасно выглядите, миссис Хадсон, – возвращает комплимент Джон, обмениваясь с Шерлоком удивлённым взглядом поверх её головы. – Принцесса?  
  
Подтверждая его догадку, миссис Хадсон делает реверанс, расправляя длинную юбку своего платья. Огромные рукава-фонарики и высокая, остроконечная шляпа, дополненная небольшим количеством прозрачной ткани, струящейся с её навершия и угрожающей опрокинуть её.  
  
– Разумеется, Джон, – в голосе Шерлока прячется смех, когда он помогает ей выпрямиться, придержав под руку. – Она надеется, что мы будет относиться к ней как к члену королевской семьи, если она нарядится как принцесса.  
  
– Тихо, ты, – журит его миссис Хадсон, хихикая и целуя Шерлока в щёку. – Теперь, вы двое, ведите себя хорошо и не шумите, когда вернётесь вечером.  
  
– Мы никогда не даём обещания, - величественно произносит Шерлок и Джон заканчивает, – но мы постарается.  
  
Миссис Хадсон усмехается, отвлекаясь на минуту, чтобы подразнить Шерлока по поводу его жатого шейного платка и подмигнуть кобуре на бедре Джона, затем она шуршит обратно к двери и приостанавливается, чтобы положить руку на плечо Джона.  
  
– Ты вернешь его назад целым и невредимым, понял? Никаких переломанных костей, никаких разбитых сердец.  
  
Джон заикается под тяжестью её взгляда.  
  
– Я всегда делаю всё возможное.  
  
– Я знаю, что делаешь, – говорит она, и голос её внезапно становится мягким и многозначительным, и на секунду она кажется ему почти печальной. Затем она уходит.  
  
С её отбытием неловкое молчание наполняет квартиру. _Никаких разбитых сердец_. Джон по крайней мере может оценить иронию; это его собственное сердце в опасности разбиться, а не Шерлока. Это его собственное сердце в опасности переступить границы и быть отвергнутым.  
Через минуту, откашлявшись, Шерлок произносит:  
– Ну, пойдём?  
  
*  
  
В такси Шерлок сидит слишком близко. Они оба предпочли не надевать верхнюю одежду несмотря на холод позднего октября, так как не желали смазать эффект от своих костюмов, но нога Шерлока тепло прижимается к ноге Джона в борьбе с холодом, и Джон не может ясно мыслить.  
  
Он смотрит в окошко, не вслушиваясь в бессвязные комментарии Шерлока о вероятном воздействии полной луны на уровень преступности, если принимать во внимание тот факт, что в этом году лунный цикл пересекается с Хэллоуином. Вместо этого он задаётся вопросом, каково было бы скользнуть ладонью по бедру Шерлока, почувствовать движение шёлка на коже и мускулы под ней, и сжимает руки в кулак. Это было бы так легко, всего лишь вопрос пары сантиметров. Так легко дотянуться, дотронуться и узнать.  
  
Всё испортить.  
  
– Тем не менее, это красиво, не так ли? – задумчиво произносит Шерлок, перегнувшись через колени Джона, чтобы взглянуть на ночное небо. Его волосы пахнут пудрой и чистотой, лаком для волос и чем-то пряным – вероятнее всего, его одеколоном или, может быть, средством после бритья. У Джона уходит секунда, чтобы вспомнить, что тот говорит о луне. – Даже если она приносит разрушения в твою жизнь.  
  
– Да, – произносит Джон, рассматривая профиль Шерлока, – так оно и есть.  
  
*  
  
Ко времени их прибытия вечеринка уже в разгаре. Стемфорд снял на вечер паб в Клеркенвелле, и в его зале темно и тепло, полно людей, и нити тумана заполняют пространство, поднимаясь от котла с сухим льдом на барной стойке, а поверх всего пульсирует ритм музыки. На обычный для паба декор из изделий таксидермиста и старых карт мира нанизана плотная белая паутина, на каминной полке толпятся свечи, а на окна повешены темно-красные бархатные шторы для того, чтобы прохожие не заглядывали с улицы, и оттого комната кажется перенесённой прямо из какого-то древнего трансильванского замка.  
  
Если бы трансильванские замки украшались красными неоновыми надписями под вывеской.  
  
Рядом с ним Шерлок переминается с ноги на ногу, его взгляд стремительно обегает пространство, когда он пытается воспринять все одновременно. Джон жестом предлагает пройти внутрь.  
  
– Думаю, нам стоит начать с выпивки.  
  
Бар – это совокупность тёмного дерева и сверкающих бутылок, и отблесков неонового света на подносы с рюмками, наполненными красным ликёром, и на стоящие наготове кувшины с ярко-зелёными напитками. Шерлок идёт позади Джона, может, самую малость чересчур близко, не позволяя никому встать между ними, пока они пропихиваются, чтобы получить место у барной стойки и внимание бармена, и Джон заказывает им обоим пиво, которое, как он знает, понравится Шерлоку и передаёт ему одну из стаканов. Он надеется, что одна или две порции выпивки успокоят его нервы.  
  
Вместе они проскальзывают за стол в тёмном углу, чтобы медленно потягивать свою выпивку и обдумывать происходящее. Постепенно Шерлок начинает расслабляться, бормоча характерные детали костюмов окружающих людей Джону на ухо, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы быть расслышанным за ритмами тектоника и ремиксов Мадонны: медсестра времён второй мировой, Чарльз Дарвин, танцовщица канкана. Это искушение – просто сидеть так весь вечер, отгородившись вместе с Шерлоком в этом углу, выпивать и смеяться над нарядами людей, слушать, как он всех дедуцирует.  
  
Тем не менее, вся идея с посещением вечеринки была в том, чтобы найти отвлечение _от_ Шерлока, а не игнорировать всех ради него, так что Джон всматривается в толпу и пытается найти кого-нибудь знакомого или кого-то, с кем он был бы не прочь познакомиться. Кто был бы не против выпивки и танца, по крайней мере. В зале несколько групп греков и римлян, парочка флэпперов, парочка юбок с пуделем в стиле 50-х, викинги, рыцари и так далее, и тому подобное. Шекспир и Георг III опустошают рюмки одним глотком возле бара, а на другом конце зала женская версия Робин Гуда распивает один коктейль на двоих с девой Мариан, обнимая её за талию.  
  
Внезапно Джон осознаёт, что все кроме него, похоже, обладают одним общим признаком.  
  
– Шерлок? У этой вечеринки есть какая-то тема, о которой я не знаю?  
  
Он смотрит на него и Шерлок одаряет его той кривоватой улыбкой, которая говорит, что он в точности знает, что Джон имеет в виду, что он тоже это заметил, что он ждал, когда до Джона дойдёт, и невероятно доволен, что тот понял. Это так знакомо и осознание этого пробирает до костей, теплое и восхитительное.  
  
– Мне об этом ничего не известно.  
  
– Тогда почему я единственный человек здесь, кто _не_ одет как исторический персонаж?  
  
Уголки рта Шерлока напрягаются – он подавляет смешок.  
  
– Полагаю, ты просто опережаешь своё время.  
  
Это глупая шутка, но они все равно смеются в свои бокалы с пивом, и Джону приходится остановить себя, чтобы не склониться к Шерлоку, чтобы не прижаться ближе в темноте, желая увидеть, как собираются морщинки в уголках его глаз и застенчивую одностороннюю улыбку его рта, которая появляется, когда он особенно счастлив.  
  
_Отвлечение_ , напоминает себе Джон. _Ты ищешь отвлечение от всего этого._  
  
– Хорошо, – произносит он, осушая свой бокал и ставя его на стол, – я пойду, огляжусь тут, хм?  
  
– Хм.  
  
– Постарайся найти Стемфорда и сказать ему привет, ладно?  
  
Шерлок хмыкает.  
  
– Похоже на то, что я на самом деле так сделаю?  
  
– Сделаешь.  
  
– Сделаю? – бровь Шерлока изгибается крайне скептически, но каким-то образом Джону удаётся не рассмеяться и Шерлок сдаётся.  
  
– Ох, как хочешь. Давай, я присоединюсь к тебе позже.  
  
Джон отправляется в зал, позволяя движению толпы нести себя к танцполу. Когда пару мгновений спустя он оглядывается на Шерлока, Шерлок уже исчез.  
  
*  
  
Какое-то время Шерлок болтается по залу, двигаясь в такт музыке, чтобы легче скользить сквозь толпу, подслушивая обрывки разговоров тут и там, но в действительности не уделяя им внимания. В итоге он находит стол с закусками и съедает полмиски чипсов, выпивает еще два стакана пива и говорит привет Стемфорду, как и обещал.  
  
Он знает, что избегает Джона. Позволяет ночи подхватить его. Если так пойдёт и дальше, он никогда не наберётся храбрости, чтобы сказать Джону... что бы он там ни собирался сказать Джону.  
  
Он полагает, что представлял себе это по-иному. Что Джон (в действительности не желающий общаться с народом, но чувствующий себя обязанным) сделает круг или два по комнате, а затем пойдет искать Шерлока. Что они найдут тихое местечко, чтобы вместе выпить, пододвигаясь ближе и ближе, чтобы расслышать друг друга в шуме музыки. Что Джон будет заворожён им, длиной его шеи над высоким воротником рубашки, движением его рук. Что он будет очаровательным, и Джон будет очарован, и всё просто _случится_ , так, как Шерлок бы того хотел.  
  
Вместо этого Джон пропал уже час назад, беседуя с разными людьми, и несколько раз танцевал. Он даже купил девушке, одетой как Амелия Эрхарт, выпивку, он наклонялся всем телом к ним, сосредотачиваясь на них и на разговорах.  
  
Шерлок старался принять занятый вид, не желая выглядеть так, как будто ожидает, когда Джон вернётся к нему. Он не уверен, что у него получилось.  
  
Но сейчас Джон на танцполе, танцует с какой-то Джеки Кеннеди, и Шерлок видит открывшуюся возможность. Джон очевидно не испытывает ужасного интереса к своей партнёрше, если судить по целому футу расстояния между ними, которое она пытается закрыть, протягивая руки к его талии. С немалой долей удовлетворения Шерлок замечает, что хотя Джон продолжает улыбаться, он всегда делает шаг назад, восстанавливая между ними дистанцию.  
  
Шерлок останавливается у барной стойки, чтобы заказать ещё два пива, и набирается решимости сделать шаг. _Сейчас или никогда, Холмс_ , думает он, подбодряя себя, но успевает сделать едва ли пару шагов по направлению к Джону, прежде чем мужчина, одетый как Наполеон, включая традиционную двууголку, ввергается в пространство Шерлока, и не даёт Шерлоку себя обойти.  
  
– Совершенно ужасно, не так ли? – произносит Наполеон (его голос понижается, там где прорывается акцент), оглядывая комнату. – Все эти люди. У меня от этого голова болеть начинает.  
Он поворачивает голову обратно, чтобы посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза. У него плоский и холодный взгляд, и Шерлок чувствует, как холод пробирает по позвоночнику. Шерлок не рассчитывал, что кто-то помимо Джона может захотеть поболтать с ним. Он хмурится и отодвигается немного с высокомерным видом.  
  
– Извиняю вас.  
  
Наполеон только наклоняется ближе, неспособный либо нежелающий понять намёк.  
  
– Хотя я люблю Хэллоуин, – говорит он, делая глубокий, преувеличенный вздох через нос, его веки со взмахом закрываются прежде чем он выдыхает. – Смерть гораздо ближе к поверхности, не так ли? Просто вне досягаемости. Требуется гораздо меньше усилий, чтобы просто… – он протягивает руку и впивается тремя пальцами в плечо Шерлока, – … _толкнуть_ кого-то к ней.  
  
– Отвратительно, – заключает Шерлок с гримасой на лице, скривив губы, тогда как его желудок начинает скручиваться. – Прочь с моего пути.  
  
Но Наполеон всего лишь ухмыляется во все зубы.  
  
– Думаю, – медленно говорит он, и его взгляд медленно ползёт вверх и вниз по телу Шерлока, – я думаю, что слэшерные фильмы _намного_ интереснее, чем танцы. Вся эта смерть. Свежая кровь, запекшаяся кровь. Ты ведь знаешь всё о крови и останках, правда, Шерлок? Или тебе нужно быстрый урок?  
  
Желчь поднимается к горлу Шерлока, и он делает ещё один шаг назад, внезапно почувствовав себя в ловушке; его руки слишком заняты двумя стаканами выпивки, чтобы помешать Наполеону приблизиться снова. Музыка, слишком громкая, отдаётся басами в груди Шерлока, заставляя его чувствовать себя так, как будто он не может выровнять дыхание. _Я никогда не чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку_ , думает он в ярости, но это не помогает побороть ощущение.  
  
– Убирайся с моего пути, – огрызается Шерлок снова, а затем там оказывается Джон.  
  
– Прощай, – говорит он Наполеону, улыбаясь той очень определённой улыбкой, которая означает, _ты заканчиваешь сейчас, либо я тебя надвое разорву_ , и Наполеон презрительно усмехается (Шерлок почти ожидает, что тот зашипит), но после напряжённого момента, он, наконец, удаляется прочь.  
  
Джон кладёт одну руку на руку Шерлока, оглядывая его, как будто он в состоянии увидеть, где Наполеон дотрагивался до него, потом забирает один из стаканов из рук Шерлока.  
  
– Ты в порядке?  
  
– Да, – уверяет его Шерлок, пряча вздох облегчения и остаточную нервозность за глотком своего напитка. Он подходит чуть ближе; Джон поворачивается, чтобы впустить Шерлока в своё пространство. – Да, он просто жути нагнал, вот и всё. Продолжал говорить о смерти.  
  
– Да, могу себе представить до какой степени это приводит в замешательство, когда кто-то другой, а не ты поднимает эту тему, – шутит Джон, слегка посмеиваясь, но его глаза, устремлённые на Шерлока, всё ещё серьёзные, оценивающие его состояние. Интенсивность этого взгляда отогревает внутренности Шерлока, берёт верх над холодом, который Наполеон оставил после себя.  
  
Шерлок качает головой.  
  
– Это было по-другому, почти как если это было личным, – он смотрит поверх голов завсегдатаев вечеринок, но нет никаких признаков ни двууголки, ни мужчины под ней. – Я не знаю. Должно быть, на меня выпивка подействовала.  
  
Джон смотрит на него ещё несколько мгновений, оценивая его состояние, но затем он, кажется, принимает слово Шерлока на веру. Он делает большой глоток из своего стакана, затем дьявольски усмехается, возвращая полупустой стакан на барную стойку.  
  
– В таком случае, – произносит он, как будто принял решение, – думаю, я воспользуюсь возможностью и вытащу тебя на танцпол, прежде чем ты станешь слишком пьян. Пойдём, пойдём, станцуй со мной.  
  
Десять минут назад это было именно то, чего хотел Шерлок, но, похоже, его смелость покинула его. Если он сейчас пойдёт с Джоном, который тёплый и сильный и защищающий, и который подошёл к Шерлоку, когда Шерлок не нуждался в нём, но хотел, чтобы он все равно там оказался, – он знает, что не сможет устоять перед настойчивым желанием упасть в Джона, прижаться к нему слишком близко, а затем настанет тот момент и Шерлок не готов сказать то, что он хотел сказать.  
  
– Ах, нет, нет, я не думаю…  
  
– Чушь, – настаивает Джон, забирая выпивку Шерлока и оставляя её на барной стойке рядом со своим стаканом, прежде чем развернуться и протянуть ему руку. У него серьёзный, даже значительный взгляд, и мысль о том, что Джон тоже знает, что может произойти, неотразимо разрастается в разуме Шерлока. – Пойдём, станцуй со мной. Пожалуйста.  
  
Шерлок ничего не может поделать. Он позволяет Джону провести себя на край танцпола и пытается очистить разум от всего за исключением электронного ритма песни, но его разум в беспорядке и он просто потерян, даже когда пытается заставить своё тело двигаться под неё, найти ритм своими плечами и бёдрами. Движения кажутся неловкими, чуждыми; он выдыхает, думая, что он, должно быть, выглядит невероятно глупо.  
  
– Вот так, – говорит Джон, смеясь и подступая ближе, скользя руками по бёдрам Шерлока и под камзол. – Ты думаешь слишком сильно. Сфокусируйся на мне, ладно? Просто двигайся вместе со мной.  
  
Музыке гораздо легче следовать подчиняясь сигналам тела Джона. Движения его талии и рук пробуждают некоторую давно позабытую память тела со времён юности Шерлока, когда клубы и бары были более знакомым пейзажем. Песня несётся над ними – глубокий синтетический бас, который отдаётся у Шерлока в груди и ускоряет его сердцебиение: быстрее, и быстрее; и Джон не убирает руки. Вместо этого он использует их, чтобы направлять Шерлока, притянуть его ближе, и они движутся вместе – они всегда движутся вместе, всегда синхронизированы, естественно и инстинктивно.  
  
Изгиб тела и натяжение мускулов, обмен пространством и жаром, следование линиям тел друг друга: это танец, который Шерлок и Джон танцевали сотню раз, неотвратимо подвигаясь ближе, неизбежно.  
  
Потом песня сменяется и ритм замедляется и углубляется во что-то более тёмное, что-то, что освещает воздух электричеством, изменяющееся и чувственное. Джон шагает ещё ближе, его рука скользит с талии Шерлока на поясницу, прижимая их тела ближе друг к другу, бедро к бедру, грудь к груди, мышцы их бёдер трутся друг о друга. Шерлок потерялся в музыке и в ощущении рук Джона, он с трудом способен удержать мысли в голове, когда их тела изгибаются друг в друга, его собственная рука тяжело ложится на загривок Джона, а вторая, чуть более нерешительная – на его талию, скорее изучающая, чем придающая ему устойчивость. Мягкий хлопок рубашки Джона трётся об дамасский узор жилета Шерлока, сбиваясь наверх, обнажая кожу над поясом джинсов Джона, и Шерлок проводит по ней пальцами. У Джона горячая кожа, а мускулы под ней подрагивают; его прерывистое дыхание так близко, что кажется будто он крадёт воздух прямо изо рта Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок с усилием поднимает взгляд и видит, что Джон смотрит в ответ, его глаза затуманены примитивным импульсом желания, зажигающим искры стихийной магии, подобной порыву грозы над Лондоном, с аркой неоновой молнии, расцветающей на лазури неба. Затем взгляд Джона падает на рот Шерлока, и Шерлок чувствует, как его губы раскрываются, принимающие и призывающие и следующие. _Вот оно,_ думает он, _я могу поцеловать его, прямо сейчас. Он собирается поцеловать меня_.  
  
_Он собирается поцеловать меня_. Ближе, замедляясь, вгибаясь, и притягиваясь. _Он собирается…_  
  
Затем музыка прерывается и наступает резкая тишина.  
  
Волшебный момент рассыпается на осколки, и Шерлок отшатывается одновременно с Джоном, они отрываются друг от друга как будто это обжигает. Воздух застревает у Шерлока в горле, как будто воздух между ними спалён жаром танца, и сейчас, когда они на расстоянии почти в два фута, левая рука Джона сжимается в кулак. Шерлок улыбается ему одобряющей улыбкой, пусть и немного дрожащей, не желая полностью потерять момент, но Джон только смотрит в ответ в шоке и растерянности и, может быть, даже со стыдом.  
  
_Он не собирается целовать меня_ , беспомощно думает Шерлок. Он больше ни о чём не может думать. Он вообще не может реагировать.  
  
– Шерлок? – кричит Майк в звенящей тишине комнаты. Каждое лицо в баре поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, на него и на Джона, на них двоих вместе, и Шерлок внезапно чувствует тошноту.  
  
– Тебе тут кто-то звонит.  
  
*  
  
Телефон в кабинете в задней части паба, там только письменный стол и стул, впихнутые в пространство размером с чулан. Шерлок распахивает дверь и даже не утруждается включить свет, вместо этого полагаясь на свет из коридора, пока его глаза адаптируются после темноты главного зала. Снятая трубка ждёт, лежа на столе, и он хватает её.  
  
– Как ты вообще получил этот номер? – рявкает Шерлок, полностью игнорируя приветствие, его грудь всё ещё вздымается после танца и … чего бы Джон там не собирался сделать. Он вжимает трубку в ухо, как будто это заставит Лестрада отвечать быстрее.  
  
– Джон оставил мне его на случай необходимости, – мгновенно отвечает Лестрад. – В Хэллоуин всегда больше преступлений, он подумал, что ты нам можешь понадобиться и, Боже, Шерлок, ты нам и правда нужен.  
  
Шерлок фыркает и обводит кабинет взглядом, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, но Джон не пошёл за ним из бара, и Шерлок чувствует, что готов вылезти из своей кожи из-за прерванной волны адреналина.  
  
– Чем бы это ни было, это может подождать.  
  
Джон собирался _поцеловать его_ , а потом он отступил назад, потрясённый и ошеломлённый, и он не пошёл за Шерлоком, кажется, в первый раз _за всё время_ , и Шерлок не может разбираться с банальным преступлением прямо сейчас, это _неважно_ , ничто никогда не было настолько важно как это.  
  
– Не ради Хэллоуинской вечеринки, ты не можешь, – рявкает Лестрад в ответ, совершенно не подозревающий о панике Шерлока. – В это раз это действительно чрезвычайная ситуация, Шерлок, и мне нужно, чтобы ты занялся этим. У меня тут какая-то важная шишка из Голландии, работавшая с нашим министерством обороны, была зарезана в своей спальне одним из её собственных кухонных ножей. Вся её прислуга отсутствует, и всё это полная катастрофа…  
  
– Лестрад, я не могу.  
  
– Кроме всего прочего, все остальные службы безопасности, каждый расстроен и они все дышат мне в… что?  
  
Шерлок вкручивает свои пальцы в тугую спираль телефонного провода.  
  
– Я не могу прийти. Не сегодня. Я занят чем-то важным. Сфотографируй там всё и пусти криминалистов, и я подойду завтра посмотреть.  
  
На другом конце провода краткое, но сердитое молчание, после чего Лестрад выдавливает:  
  
– Ты не серьёзно. Я даю тебе убийство года, а ты _занят_?  
  
– Я не могу упустить этот шанс, Лестрад.  
  
– Чёрт побери, Шерлок, соберись. Ты месяцы ждал такого дела, и ты собираешься выбросить его ради Хэллоуинской вечеринки? Что ты имеешь в виду под шансом? Ты пытаешься наширяться на этой вечеринке? Где Джон, позови Джона к телефону.  
  
– Я не пытаюсь наширяться, я пытаюсь… Господи, Лестрад, – Шерлок прерывает тираду, которую он так отчаянно хочет продолжить, и вместо этого прислоняется к стене рядом с телефоном, изучая ворох бумаг на столе, чтобы вернуть себе сосредоточенность. Джон все ещё не пошёл за ним, не просунул голову за дверь, чтобы спросить, что происходит. – Это не наркотики, – начинает он снова, гораздо спокойнее. – Я просто пытаюсь провести вечер с Джоном.  
  
Шерлок практически может расслышать, как Лестрад качает головой на другом конце провода.  
  
– Ты нужен мне здесь, и прямо сейчас, этот случай странный, и это вопрос безопасности для людей на самом верху, и если ты просто… Хорошо, знаешь что? Хорошо. Если ты придешь, я дам тебе доступ к материалам по делу Моргана.  
  
Ох, а вот сейчас совсем нечестная игра.  
  
– Дело о коррупции? Ты знаешь, что у меня не будет никаких угрызений совести, если придётся обвинить Мет (metropolitan police).  
  
– Я знаю. Я в отчаянии, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок смотрит по сторонам. Он всё ещё один в кабинете, в темноте, адреналин в его жилах замедляется, и он думает, что ему тоже стоит смириться. Какая бы возможность у него ни была с Джоном, она закончилась, когда Джон отступил с выражением ужаса на лице от осознания, как близко они подошли к черте.  
  
– Хорошо, – вздыхает он, выпрямляясь и ища взглядом карандаш и клочок бумаги. – Какой адрес?  
  
*  
  
Джон падает спиной на дверь туалета, после того как защёлкивает замок, его сердце стучит во внезапной тишине. Слабый свет проникает сквозь окно из матовых стеклянных кирпичей, очерчивая силуэты туалета, раковины. Он думает, что к счастью, он не может разобрать своё лицо в зеркале.  
  
Они были _так близко_.  
  
Он честно не знает, как всё так вырвалось из-под контроля. Он думал просто немного потанцевать, просто посмотреть, как Шерлок немного расслабится и затем… он не знает. Он не знает, о чём он думал. Только то, что он положил руки на бёдра Шерлока, а затем Шерлок поймал ритм и не отстранился. Только то, что ощущение его тела под итальянским дамаском, движущегося под музыку, изгибающегося, свободного и не осознающего себя, было воодушевляющим. Только то, что когда он приблизился, Шерлок тоже приблизился.  
  
Джон, спотыкаясь, подходит к раковине и включает воду, плещет её горстями на лицо, чтобы прочистить мысли. Они были настолько близко, что Джон мог видеть капельки пота, собирающиеся у бровей Шерлока, настолько близко, что он чувствовал дыхание Шерлока на своей щеке. Настолько близко, чтобы скользнуть рукой под камзол Шерлока и почувствовать шелк жилета на пояснице. Настолько близко, чтобы поцеловать его.  
  
Джон думает, что в следующую минуту он бы это сделал. Он бы поцеловал Шерлока.  
  
А Шерлок не отстранился.  
  
Неужели Шерлок просто не осознал, что сейчас случится? Неужели он просто не понял? Но нет, это невозможно. Может Шерлок и не виртуоз в социальном взаимодействии, но он _гений_. Тут не требуется особо сложная дедукция, не когда их тела ближе друг к другу, чем когда-либо до этого, а руки Джона на его талии и взгляд Джона, неспособного оторвать взгляд от крохотного пространства между губами Шерлока...  
  
Громкий стук в дверь туалета заставляет Джона подпрыгнуть.  
  
– Минуту, – отвечает он, неуклюже отрывая бумажное полотенце, чтобы вытереть лицо.  
  
_Соберись_ , говорит он сам себе. Шерлок никогда не был даже отдалённо заинтересован в ком-либо, меньше всех – в Джоне. Вероятно, это просто был просто голос алкоголя, и, что бы он там ни нашептывал, беседа уже закончилась.  
  
Когда он открывает дверь, там стоит Шерлок, заполняя собой дверной проём. Он оглядывает Джона острым, критичным взглядом, и у него поджаты губы. Это совершенно не радостный вид.  
  
– Пойдём, Джон, – говорит он необычно напряжённым голосом, – произошло убийство.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Название главы это аллюзия на фильм "The Last House on the Left (1972)", в русском прокате "Последний дом слева". Мне просто больше нравится формулировка "по левой стороне".  
> \- Дамасский узор - как обои в 221Б.  
> \- Флэпперы- девушки-оторвы эпохи джаза 20-х годов.  
> \- Амелия Эрхарт - первая женщина-пилот, перелетевшая Атлантический океан. 2 июля 1937 года пропала без вести над Тихим океаном при попытке совершить кругосветный перелёт.  
> \- Слэшерные фильмы - не путать со слэшевыми рассказами. Это ужастики, где жертв разрезают на части. "Пятница 13" - яркий пример.  
> \- Дело Моргана - Daniel Morgan case - 1987 г, убийство частного детектива, расследовавшего коррупцию в полиции. До сих пор не раскрыто.


	2. Ужас Кенсингтона.

Атмосфера в такси до того напряжённая, что это замечает даже таксист и делает радио погромче в бесплодной попытке разбить тишину. Шерлок прижимается к двери, стараясь оказаться так далеко от Джона, как только возможно на заднем сиденье автомобиля, и пытается не вспоминать, как близко они только что были.  
  
Он всё ещё чувствует жар ладоней Джона на своих бёдрах: призрачное ощущение на коже, поддразнивание, и искушение, и мука.  
  
Пятнадцатиминутная поездка до Кинсингтона длится, кажется, пятнадцать лет, и Шерлок просто хочет, чтобы эта ночь закончилась.  
  
*  
  
Такси останавливается на расстоянии нескольких домов до места преступления, возле огороженного полицией участка. Шерлок мгновенно выпрыгивает наружу, и Джон следует за ним со взмокшими от напряжения ладонями и возрастающим ощущением ужаса, который с успехом заполняет неловкое молчание между ними.  
  
 _По крайней мере он не оставил меня позади_ , думает Джон, следуя за Шерлоком сквозь рой полицейских. _Это должно ведь что-то значить, правда_?  
  
– Шерлок, Джон, сюда! – кричит им Лестрад от входной двери последнего в ряду шикарных домов на этой улице и машет чем-то, до крайности похожим на ковбойскую шляпу. Под его обычным плащом цвета хаки просматриваются потёртые джинсы с замшевыми чапами и отделанный бахромой жилет поверх клетчатой рубашки.   
  
– Ну слава богу, вы не торопились, – он поднимает брови, увидев костюм Шерлока. – А ты кого из себя представляешь?  
  
– Я _представляю_ из себя человека, помогающего тебе раскрыть убийство, – фыркает Шерлок, поднимаясь по крыльцу, и умудряясь сохранять свой надменный вид несмотря на оборки и пряжки. – Где тело?  
  
Лестрад указывает внутрь и на второй этаж, и Шерлок проходит, задев его плечом и не говоря ни слова.  
  
– Ну, похоже он не в настроении, – пыхтит Лестрад, с сочувствием глядя на Джона. – Должно быть, вы были на нефиговой вечеринке. Он настаивал, что _занят_. Мне пришлось подкупить его, чтобы он сюда приехал.   
  
Джон смотрит на него, пытаясь придумать ответ, и чувствует, как маленькие проблески недоверчивой надежды загораются у него в груди. Если Шерлок сказал, что он занят, когда он просто был с Джоном, когда он только что был на танцполе с Джоном, если он не хотел покидать эту вечеринку, если Лестрад предложил ему убийство и Шерлока пришлось подкупать, чтобы он за него взялся, – _это определённо хороший признак, верно_?  
  
Но, конечно, Джон не может сказать ничего такого Лестраду, так что вместо этого он произносит:  
  
– Судя по твоему виду, ты и сам был на такой вечеринке. Кто ты? Шериф вне закона?  
  
– Этим вечером просто вне закона, – отвечает Лестрад. – Билли Кид. Жена мне привезет скоро одежду на смену.  
  
– Нет, она с учителем физкультуры, – кричит Шерлок изнутри. Лестрад чертыхается. – Ты идёшь? Я думал, ты сказал, что это срочно.  
  
И внезапно Джон снова в нетерпеливом предвкушении расследования, в нетерпеливом ожидании приключения, чтобы снова быть подле Шерлока, показать Шерлоку, что они всё ещё команда, чем бы ещё они друг для друга ни были. Свежий всплеск адреналина разливается по его венам, и он следует за Лестрадом в чистую прихожую и смотрит наверх, на широкую лестницу, где Шерлок, наполовину свесившийся через полированные деревянные перила, похоже, чувствует себя совершенно свободно в этом шикарном доме и в этом своём шикарном костюме, и Джон не может подавить ухмылку.  
  
 _Ты не хотел покидать танцпол, да_? – думает Джон, позволяя лёгкой ленивой улыбке поселиться на своих губах и, похоже, напряженные уголки рта Шерлока тоже расслабляются. _Я всё не так понял. Ты хотел остаться там со мной._  
  
– Иду, – кричит Джон, и машет Шерлоку рукой, и видит, как на лице Шерлока появляется легкая нерешительная улыбка, а потом он исчезает из вида, растворяясь в глубине дома.  
  
*  
  
В спальне полный бардак: незастеленная кровать со сползающими простынями, одежда разбросана по всему полу, а тело жертвы, покрытое кровью, лежит, нелепо привалившись к стене за туалетным столиком. Электронные часы возле кровати мигают, неизменно показывая три пятнадцать.  
  
Шерлок стоит посреди всего этого с напряженным выражением лица, как будто решает систему очень сложных уравнений. Когда Джон входит, глаза Шерлока дёргаются в его направлении – почти незаметное движение, но для Джона это говорит о многом. Шерлок ждет Джона, чтобы посмотреть, что тот сделает, чтобы увидеть, пойдёт ли тот за ним.  
  
Разумеется, Джон пойдёт. Даже если бы Шерлок умчался прочь с танцпола в порыве азарта, он всё равно бы пошёл. Даже если Шерлок никогда больше не поднимет тему о том, что случилось там, даже если Шерлок будет держать дистанцию, даже если он даст ясно понять, что он не хочет ничего сверх того, что у них уже есть.  
  
Пока Шерлок не скажет Джону уйти, Джон будет следовать за ним.  
  
Но это другая история, и рассказана она будет в своё время, а прямо сейчас на полу лежит мёртвое тело и они здесь, чтобы понять – почему. Джон скользит мимо Шерлока и встаёт на колени возле головы жертвы, с щелчком натягивает перчатки, которые он выцепил у шедшего мимо полицейского и поправляет кожаную кобуру, которая всё еще прикреплена к его бедру.  
  
– Женщина, далеко за сорок, скорее около пятидесяти, – излагает он. Позади него Шерлок одобрительно мычит. – Несколько ножевых ранений в области живота. Должно быть, она сидела здесь и упала со стула, когда подверглась атаке. На руках нет серьёзных ран, полученных в процессе защиты. Должно быть, он застал её врасплох.  
  
– Значит, жертва доверяла своему убийце, – говорит Лестрад. – Кому-то, с кем она делила постель, судя по беспорядку.  
  
– Нет… я так не думаю, – не соглашается Джон, осторожно поднимая полу халата жертвы, чтобы рассмотреть её живот. – Я думаю, комната уже была в таком состоянии, когда убийца пришёл сюда. Посмотри сюда, на раны – нанесены твёрдой рукой. Чистые края. Конечно, использовали очень острый инструмент, но здесь были продуманные движения ножом внутрь и наружу, а не кромсание плоти. Самые аккуратные ножевые ранения, что я видел, это точно.  
  
– И очень мало брызг крови, – добавляет Шерлок, приседая, чтобы изучить ковёр. – Уверенная рука, не паникующая. Интимность подразумевает страсть обычно, но это… это практически деловая операция.  
  
– Интимные отношения могут быть деловой операцией, – начинает спорить Лестрад. Джон встаёт, отключаясь от разговора, и снова оглядывает комнату. Что-то в туалетном столике, в положении табурета кажется ему странным, почти знакомым. Он возвращается к двери спальни и рассматривает оттуда кровать и туалетный столик в углу комнаты. Потом делает шаг внутрь, ближе к столику, и его ошеломляет чувство дежа-вю.  
  
– Постойте, – тихо произносит он, – подождите.  
  
Шерлок выбрасывает руку в направлении Лестрада, останавливая его на полуслове, и пристально смотрит на Джона.  
  
– Что ты видишь?  
  
– Я не уверен, – качает Джон головой, пытаясь прочистить мысли, – мне должно быть мерещится.  
  
– Тебе никогда не мерещится, – Шерлок подходит ближе, блокируя обзор на тело, на кровать, на Лестрада, стоящего с недоумённым видом в углу. – Ты бы не сказал этого, если бы что-то не увидел.  
  
Он дальше, чем был во время танца, но всё равно ближе, чем в любой момент с тех пор как они покинули паб, он полностью сосредоточен на Джоне, и пьянящее осознание того, что Шерлок совсем не хотел покидать вечеринку, бодрит и отвлекает. Джону интересно, будет ли у них ещё момент, подобный тому - на танцполе: то слаженное движение, и они оба знают, что сейчас произойдёт и не отклоняются... или вместо этого они застрянут здесь, стоя слишком близко друг к другу на местах преступлений и наблюдая за каждым упущенным шансом.   
  
_Сфокусируйся_. Джон сглатывает и закрывает глаза, реконструируя в воображении место преступления, заменяя обои с золотыми полосами более строгими, а роскошную кровать чем-то попроще и накрывая её тонкими простынями. Это кажется невозможным, и, тем не менее, это оно: бесспорно то же самое.  
  
– Я узнаю эту сцену, – наконец произносит он, открывая глаза. – Это первое убийство в « _Хэллоуин_ ». – Шерлок хмурит брови. – Нет, я имею в виду фильм. С Майклом Майерсом? Убийца в той ужасной маске капитана Кирка?  
  
С другого конца комнаты доносится стон Лестрада.  
  
– Нет, нет, не может быть.  
  
– Ты захочешь проверить, не пропал ли нож из кухни, -– говорит Джон, с возрастающей уверенностью, когда Шерлок оборачивается к комнате, что позволяет Джону ещё раз рассмотреть все детали. – Но эта кровать, туалетный столик, и у неё всего четыре или пять ножевых ранений – в фильме это почти смешно, но это – я уверен, что это именно оно.  
  
– Отлично, – с сарказмом произносит Лестрад, – чертовски великолепно. Ты говоришь мне, что у меня тут какой-то ненормальный подросток с фетишем на подражание убийствам?  
  
– Нет, – немедленно возражает Шерлок, – нет, я думаю, у тебя на руках что-то гораздо более опасное. Лестрад, убийца не обустраивал сцену преступления, он пришёл на неё. Они нашли кого-то, чья спальня уже выглядела таким образом. Это было намеренно, было срежиссировано. Это требовало планирования.  
  
– Хорошо, у меня тут ненормальный подросток-аккуратист с фетишем на подражание убийствам.  
  
– Нет, заткнись. Джон, помнишь того человека на вечеринке? Наполеона?  
  
Джон кивает. Он танцевал, оглянулся и увидел Шерлока – не съёжившегося (Шерлок не съёживается), но неуютно себя чувствующего. Может быть, никто другой не признал бы это выражение, но Джон – Джон узнал его, как только увидел, потому что никогда не видел его у Шерлока раньше: страх.  
  
– Ты сказал, он говорил с тобой о смерти.  
  
– Он говорил о _слэшерных фильмах_ , в частности сказал, что слэшерные фильмы намного интереснее танцев, он сказал… _оу_. – Шерлок крутнулся на месте, встречаясь взглядом с Джоном. – Он назвал меня по имени. «Т _ы ведь знаешь всё о крови и останках, правда, Шерлок_?» Он знал меня, но я не знаю его, я не понял…  
  
Джон уже в дверях, понимание пронзает его паникой через всё нутро.  
  
– Значит, он был там, потому что знал, что ты будешь там. Это направлено на тебя. Ты – цель. Мы должны вернуться и выяснить кто, чёрт побери, это был.  
  
– Притормози, – кричит Лестрад вслед, когда Джон и Шерлок слетают по лестнице. – Что ты имел в виду, «направлено на тебя»?  
  
– Он хотел, чтобы я знал, что это был он, – кричит Шерлок в ответ. – Он хотел моего внимания.  
  
– Он определённо его получил, – бурчит Джон себе под нос, когда повторяет за Шерлоком безумный рывок к двери, вниз по крыльцу, назад к главной дороге, чтобы найти другое такси. Такое ощущение, как будто вечер включили на обратную перемотку, и неловкое напряжение между ними рассасывается по мере того, как привычное ощущение от расследования охватывает их, устремляющихся обратно на вечеринку, на танцпол, оставленный так бесцеремонно. Как будто место преступления было всего лишь интерлюдией, и музыка снова начинает играть, и они оба готовы снова двигаться вместе. – Но, готов поспорить, что он пожалеет об этом ещё до наступления утра.  
  
*  
  
Как и ожидалось, вечеринка продолжила набирать обороты: ещё больше тел теснится в зале паба, дым тяжело висит над головами, собирая отблески голубого и красного неонового света и отражая их обратно в толпу. Шерлок-на-расследовании гораздо более уверенный в себе, чем Шерлок-пытающийся-быть-общительным и Джон смотрит на него с приливом нежности, когда тот легко ныряет обратно в вечеринку, настолько естественно уверенный в себе в своей целеустремлённой миссии идентифицировать Наполеона и решить дело, что ему даже не приходит в голову нервничать как прежде.  
  
Он любит такого Шерлока: дерзкого и самоуверенного, бросающегося в бой без следа сомнений в себе. Неисчерпаемое мужество бьёт ключом, рождаясь в той мягкой, крохотной беззащитности, которую Джон до сих пор иногда замечает краем глаза – пережиток того прошлого, когда Шерлока называли по-разному, но никогда потрясающим.  
  
Джон старается называть его потрясающим как можно чаще.  
  
Они находят Стемфорда за столом возле барной стойки, – краснолицего, весёлого, одетого в белую тогу с длинной фиолетовой полосой по всей длине куска ткани, переброшенного через плечо. Шерлок хмурится и делает глубокий вздох, но Джон успевает пихнуть его локтём, пока тот не начал критиковать историческое несоответствие костюма. Шерлок хмурит брови ещё сильнее, но единственное что он произносит (пусть и с несколько усиленным акцентом частной школы против обычного): «Вечер, Стемфорд». Джон с трудом подавляет смех.  
  
– Шерлок! – восклицает Майк, завидев их. Он, очевидно, весьма пьян, и его обычный спокойный профессионализм уступил место той гораздо более шумливой личности, которую Джон знал в универе. Он хлопает их обоих по плечам. – И Хан Соло, тоже, привет! Вы уже раскрыли преступление? Снова спасли вселенную?  
  
– Вообще-то, всё ещё работаем над этим, – небрежно отвечает Джон с залихватской ухмылкой, не желая поднимать панику. Рядом с ним Шерлок нетерпеливо теребит свои манжеты. – Слушай, ты не знаешь, тут недавно был парень, одетый как Наполеон, ты его видел?  
  
Майк смеётся и изображает на лице глубокие раздумья.  
  
– Наполеон? Он помогает вам двоим?  
  
– Хорошо подумай, – влезает в разговор намного более серьёзный Шерлок. – Он темноволосый, темноглазый, у него небольшой акцент. Ты не знаком с ним, но готов поспорить, что у него был хороший повод, чтобы здесь находиться. Двууголка, эполеты, декоративные медали? Ты бы почувствовал к нему неприязнь, даже не зная почему.  
  
– Ага, – говорит Майк, немного опешив от жёсткого напора Шерлока. Он переводит взгляд с одного на другого, и его весёлость превращается в замешательство. – Ага, он пришёл с Молли, она в это как-то замешана? В чём вообще проблема?  
  
Шерлок игнорирует его обеспокоенность.  
  
– Молли? Молли Хупер? Она ещё здесь?  
  
– Да, конечно. Думаю, я только что видел её около бара минуту или две назад, она одета в какие-то старинные латы. Тот парень, правда, он был… перевозбуждённый, что ли. Показался мне странным. Послушай, тут что-то происходит?  
  
– Нет, – уверяет его Джон, когда Шерлок, резко развернувшись, ввинчивается обратно в толпу, по всей видимости, в поисках Молли Хупер. – Не думаю, что он создаст сегодня дополнительных проблем. – Он быстро прощается, и к тому времени как он, вытянув шею, начинает выглядывать Шерлока в толпе, Майк уже вернулся к пиву и смеху, позабыв все тревоги.  
  
*  
  
Электронный ритм музыки стал уже привычным, и Шерлок задумывается ненадолго, останется ли он в его воспоминаниях близким, почти интимным, или холодным и равнодушным. Будет ли ему при звуках этой музыки вспоминаться Джон, прижавшийся к нему так близко, будет ли его преследовать призрак дыхания Джона на своих губах каждый раз, как он будет смотреть на танцпол.  
  
Он смотрит на танцпол сейчас, тот же самый танцпол, на котором они с Джоном были всего пару часов назад, двигались вместе, придвигались всё ближе и даже свежего расследования недостаточно, чтобы смягчить боль воспоминания: Джон приближается, Джон отшатывается. Выражение шока и стыда на лице Джона.  
  
Но Джон не оставил его, и Шерлок цепляется за это, впивается в эту мысль ногтями. Джон последовал за ним на место преступления, последовал обратно сюда, даже улыбнулся раз или два. _Все в порядке_ , говорит ему Джон. _Мы в порядке.  
_  
Он бы хотел в это поверить.  
  
Так это и начнётся: в порядке. Потом это превратится в _доброту_ , и Шерлок не думает, что сможет вынести это. Джон, старающийся ходить на свидания тайком, вместо того, чтобы просто объявлять, куда он уходит (как он всегда делал раньше), или закрывающийся с телефоном в прихожей (провод туго натянут между телефоном и трубкой там, где он защемился между дверью и рамой), потому что так добрее – не пихать это Шерлоку в лицо, не выставлять напоказ.   
  
И затем, в итоге, это закончится отторжением, и всё уже началось и закончилось здесь, на этом танцполе, под тяжелый ритм синтезаторов какой-то поп-песни.  
  
Молли Хупер и сама сейчас на танцполе, по всей видимости, поменяв Наполеона на широкоплечего Чингиз-хана. Шерлок меняет курс и направляется к ним, привлекая её внимание, положив руку на покрытое серыми пластмассовыми латами плечо.  
  
– Молли, могу я тебя забрать на минуту? – Чингиз-хану, который практически оскалился, он говорит – не беспокойся, я верну её прямо тебе в руки. – И он отводит её к стене зала.  
  
– Привет, Шерлок, – смущённо здоровается Молли. – Что происходит?  
  
Джон находит их там, появившись незаметно, и мельком улыбается Молли.  
  
– Всё нормально, – говорит он, – мы просто ищем парня, с которым ты сегодня пришла, тот, который нарядился Наполеоном?  
  
Молли переводит взгляд с Джона на Шерлока и обратно, пытаясь решить, стоит ли ей включать подозрительность.   
  
– Да, – отвечает она, – Джим. Вообще-то я не очень хорошо его знаю, он просто знакомый по работе. Он айтишник в Бартсе. Знаешь, Джон, он читает твою колонку в том детективном журнале, как его? " _Состав Преступления_ "? Мы все ждём следующего выпуска.  
  
– А, спасибо, – благодарит Джон с искренней улыбкой, – следующий выпуск хороший, тебе понравится, там про то дело с восковыми фигурами, которое у нас было три месяца назад и...  
  
Шерлок отключается от них, отвлекшись и потерявшись на мгновение, когда его мысли скользят прочь от расследования. Ну разумеется - колонка в « _Составе Преступления_ » посвящена ему, ему и Джону вместе, раскрывающим преступления как те детективы в плащах из фильмов-нуар, пропитанные цинизмом и сигаретным дымом. Художественная обработка их расследований иногда страдает неточностью, но когда Шерлок читает эти рассказы, с Джоном, сидящим напротив и записывающим следующую историю, это неточность кажется скорее защитой той реальности, которая у них есть в 221Б: тепла и уюта и общего пространства, общей жизни.  
  
Если Джон оставит его, то очевидно, ему не о чём будет писать. Не будет ни приключений, ни уютных тихих вечеров дома. Будет только работа. Работа – это то, что было у Шерлока до Джона. Этого было недостаточно.  
  
Шерлок встряхивается, пытаясь избавиться от этой мысли. Расследование ещё даже не закончено. Он забегает слишком далеко вперёд, строя теории, но не обладая полнотой фактов. Он заставляет себя снова настроиться на разговор.  
  
– Он был очень воодушевлён, когда услышал, что бы будешь здесь сегодня вечером, – рассказывает Молли Джону. – И Шерлок, разумеется. Ты с ним познакомился? Он действительно надеялся, что ты будешь здесь. Подождите… он в порядке?  
  
– Совпадений не бывает, – бормочет Шерлок Джону. – Молли, ты знаешь, где он сейчас?  
  
– Ох. Эм, я не знаю, на самом деле. Он сказал, что должен появиться на ещё одной вечеринке, где-то рядом со станцией Ватерлоо. Он всё время шутил об этом. Наполеон, Ватерлоо. – Она издаёт слабый нервный смешок. – То есть, с ним всё в порядке?  
  
 _Станция Ватерлоо. Линии: Бейкелоо, Северная, Юбилейная и Ватерлоо Сити. Национальная Железная Дорога. Встреть меня под часами. Waterloo Sunset, West End Girls. Здание «Shell UK»_.  
  
– У нас нет оснований полагать, что это не так, – правдиво отвечает Джон, обходя тот факт, что её спутник, скорее всего, является убийцей. – Ты знаешь, где он живёт? Его фамилию? Что-нибудь ещё можешь рассказать нам о нём?  
  
 _1815 год и Сто Дней. Седьмая Коалиция – Нидерланды – «Для Франции вся эта равнина – усыпальница».  
_  
– Его фамилия… Морстан? Моран? Мор… что-то. Извини, если честно, я его не очень хорошо знаю.  
  
 _Вся эта равнина – усыпальница_.  
  
– Хорошо, спасибо, Молли. Хорошая броня, кстати.  
  
 _«Ты ведь знаешь всё о крови и останках, правда, Шерлок? Или тебе нужен быстрый урок?»_  
  
Молли усмехается и касается пластикового меча на боку.  
  
– Моя семья из Франции, – поясняет она, краснея. – Я – Жанна Д’Арк.  
  
– И Чингиз-хан ждёт тебя, – отвечает Шерлок, обрывая беседу. Жанна Д’Арк и Наполеон. Святая и император. Это важно, думает Шерлок. Это символично – использовать её, ввести в заблуждение и бросить. Наполеоновские амбиции – возможно, но не французский дух. Его цели будут схожи, но не будут совпадать: власть и господство, но не во имя хоть чего-то святого.   
  
– Ничего хорошего не выйдет из Наполеона рядом с Ватерлоо, – говорит Джон. – Я думаю, нам нужно снова связаться с Лестрадом.  
  
*  
  
Вместе они теснятся в кабинете управляющего. Шерлок звонит в Новый Скотланд Ярд и оставляет сообщение для Лестрада с просьбой перезвонить ему на номер Стемфорда, но им нужно подождать, пока он не перезвонит, чтобы рассказать ему, куда они направляются, что нужно искать, понять, какую информацию они могут найти о Джиме из IT в больнице Бартсе.  
  
Джон, отсутствующий и рассеянный, тяжело опирается на косяк, прислушиваясь к звукам вечеринки, доносящимся с другого конца коридора. Шерлок не включает в кабинете свет и тяжело опирается на противоположную стену, и они тут только вдвоём – стоящие в полумраке, на паузе, – и Джон ломает голову в поисках предлога, чтобы зайти внутрь, спросить о том моменте на танцполе, о взятке, которую Лестраду, по всей видимости, пришлось пообещать, но он не может. Он не может просить Шерлока сосредоточиться на чём-либо кроме расследования.  
  
Потом Шерлок поднимает взгляд, – его бледные глаза просто потрясающие в темноте, – и говорит:  
  
– Мне жаль, что это разрушило твой вечер. Я знаю, что ты имел планы на сегодня.  
  
Это, несомненно, самые искренние извинения, которые Шерлок когда-либо приносил, и какое-то время Джон может лишь пялиться на него.  
  
– Имел, – наконец признаёт он. – Но мне всегда нравится принимать участие в твоём расследовании, Шерлок. Это то, что мы делаем, да? Мы партнёры в этом.  
  
Шерлок смотрит на него через всю комнату, как будто пытается решить, искренен он или нет.   
  
– Мы хорошие партнёры, – говорит он, немного нерешительно, как будто пытается выдавить из себя эти слова, прежде чем лишится смелости. – Я… лучше. Когда ты со мной.  
  
Джон чувствует, как начинают полыхать его щёки, и, улыбаясь, наклоняет голову в кратком приступе смущения.  
  
– Я рад быть с тобой.   
  
Он поднимает взгляд. Даже в полумраке крохотной комнатки можно разглядеть, как на скулах Шерлока в свою очередь разгорается румянец, так что он решает продвинуться ещё чуть-чуть и добавляет:  
  
– И ты, эм… Ты выглядишь очень хорошо в этом наряде. Шейный платок. Он... очень идёт тебе. Знаешь, здесь немного сбилось, позволь мне…  
  
И он отталкивается от косяка, тянется к Шерлоку, и тот не отстраняется. Джон подходит вплотную и поправляет обеими руками узел на шейном платке и, распрямляя ткань, задевает горячую кожу шеи Шерлока. Он чувствует, как Шерлок сглатывает.   
  
– Ты напишешь об этом? – тихо спрашивает Шерлок. – Когда будешь описывать расследование. Я имею в виду костюмы.  
  
Нет, он не имеет, думает Джон. Он совершенно не имеет в виду костюмы. Он имеет в виду совершенно другое – то тайное, пьянящее, ещё невысказанное, то исчезнувшее между ними расстояние. Джон пишет приключенческие рассказы о настоящих расследованиях. Шерлок спрашивает его, может ли он написать любовный роман.  
  
Руки Джона всё ещё медлят. Он не способен оторвать их. Большой палец поглаживает шею над кромкой льна, и это безошибочно преднамеренное действие. Кажется, будто комната уменьшается, прижимая их друг к другу, и Джон думает, _если не сейчас, то когда_?  
  
– Шерлок, – начинает он. Между их телами всё ещё остаётся пара сантиметров, но с тем же успехом их может и не быть. – Думаю, я должен кое-то сказать.  
  
Звонит телефон.  
  
На этот раз Джон не отстраняется.  
  
*  
  
В течение долгой секунды Шерлок не двигается, всматриваясь в Джона, отделённого от него лишь крохотным расстоянием. Джон всматривается в него в ответ. В воздухе, кажется, скользят разряды электричества, искрящегося и горячего от тех несказанных слов, замерших на кончике его языка, и Шерлок знает, он _чувствует_ значимость этих слов.  
  
Телефон звонит снова.  
  
И снова.  
  
Наконец Шерлок нащупывает трубку телефона, пытаясь поднять её, не отводя от Джона взгляда, но пальцы такие неловкие и он с трудом опознаёт рукой её форму. Он смотрит вниз, и Джон делает шаг назад, возвращаясь к двери. Когда Шерлок, наконец, поднимает трубку, чтобы ответить, то осознаёт, что у него подгибаются колени и сбито дыхание.  
  
– Шш… Шерлок Холмс.  
  
– Шерлок, хорошо, – шумно выдыхает Лестрад на том конце провода. – Послушай, тут ещё одно убийство. На этот раз жертва оказалась официальным лицом из Западной Германии, работающим с МВД, где ты?  
  
– Ещё одно? – переспрашивает Шерлок. На этот раз, когда он встречается взглядом с Джоном, его внимание вновь вернулось к расследованию – брови подняты, плечи напряжены, предыдущий момент забыт вследствие важности следующего момента, который они должны были предвидеть. Шерлок почему-то чувствует себя наказанным, как будто нелепо даже рассматривать что-то помимо дела, как будто это абсурд – думать, что что-то могло произойти. – И сейчас оказывается, что оба работали на правительство.  
  
– Ага и я узнаю это, – продолжает Лестрад. – Убийство, я имею в виду, оно довольно характерно. « _Пятница 13_ », ещё один американский фильм-резня.  
  
« _Пятница 13_ »? артикулирует Шерлок Джону.  
  
– Ну, на самом деле, осуществить это вряд ли физически возможно. Но жертва просто лежала, и убийца, по всей видимости, пропихнул стрелу вверх сквозь нижнюю часть кровати, понятия не имею, как…  
  
Джон задумывается на секунду, потом кривится от отвращения.   
_Тот, со стрелой?_  
  
– Может быть, она уже была там и он упал на неё? Не уверен…  
  
 _Я полагаю_ , Шерлок пожимает плечами, затем спрашивает Лестрада:  
  
– Когда? Где?  
  
– Э, они говорят мне, что это должно быть случилось час-полтора назад? Не больше. Совсем рядом со станцией Паддингтон.  
  
– Возможность быстро исчезнуть, – отмечает Шерлок, пробегаясь по линиям карты, возникшей в его голове, в поисках связей, отчаянно пытаясь забыть о Джоне, стоящем так близко, стараясь стереть ощущение Джона на своей коже. _Тебе это не на пользу, Шерлок_. – Но это произошло, когда мы в первый раз были на вечеринке, Наполеон тогда был тут, как он мог совершать убийство, одновременно разговаривая с… о! _О_! Ты понимаешь? Он _Наполеон_ – он не солдат, а _командующий_. Император. Он не совершает убийства, он отдаёт приказы, режиссирует всё позади сцены…  
  
– Показывает нам, что в его распоряжении есть целая армия, – заканчивает Джон. – Демонстрация власти. Но тогда что он делает возле станции Ватерлоо, если он не совершает убийство?  
  
 _Вся эта равнина - усыпальница_.   
  
– Я думаю, что переписывает историю, – медленно произносит Шерлок. Волнение и ужас поднимаются в его груди в равных долях, конкурируя за место с трепетом, оставшимся после Джона. – Лестрад, мы отправляется на вечеринку возле станции Ватерлоо. Постарайся отправить туда пару-тройку дополнительных офицеров, ладно? Я позвоню тебе снова, когда мы его поймаем. – Он вешает трубку, не дожидаясь ответа. – Полагаю, в таком случае мы можем добраться туда на метро.  
  
Джон смотрит на телефон. Он не смотрит на Шерлока.  
  
– Как они узнают, где найти нас, если ты даже не знаешь, на какую вечеринку мы идём?  
  
– В непосредственной близости от станции Ватерлоо этим вечером есть только одна Хэллоуинская вечеринка, стоящая посещения, – объясняет Шерлок, – и эту Наполеон не может позволить себе пропустить. В конце концов, переписывание истории требует грандиозного антуража.  
  
– Да? И где это?  
  
Шерлок взмахивает пышными манжетами.  
  
– «Олд Вик», разумеется.   
  
– Театр? В самом деле?  
  
– Да, разумеется. А теперь пойдём, очевидно, сегодня вечером нам нужно вновь выиграть битву при Ватерлоо.  
  
*  
  
Метро переполнено, в него набилось намного больше людей, чем обычно для этого часа. Половина из них разряжена в сложные и причудливые наряды. Вторая половина тяжело вышагивает, находясь в том особого рода раздражении, которое возникает от необходимости делать то, чего ты не хочешь делать, в тот вечер, когда делать это ужасно неудобно. Джон может их понять. Разумеется, он действительно имел в виду то, что сказал, признаваясь, что всегда рад участвовать в расследованиях вместе с Шерлоком, но если честно, сегодня он бы предпочёл отвести Шерлока домой, закрыть дверь и, наконец, закончить ту странную игру, в которую они сегодня играют, _без помех_.   
  
Но Джон не может сейчас этого сделать, так что ему просто придётся пойти длинным путём и сначала помочь Шерлоку расследовать это дело.  
  
Шерлок, со своей стороны, был более или менее тих с тех пор, как они ушли с вечеринки, предположительно обдумывая происходящее. Джон смотрит на него и покрепче хватается за вертикальный поручень, за который они оба держатся.  
  
– Почему ты думаешь, что он дразнит тебя? Думаешь, он хочет, чтобы его остановили?  
  
Рядом с ними очень пьяный Бетховен, флиртующий со столь же пьяной Анастасией, спотыкается, заставляя Шерлока шагнуть ближе. Джон тоже шагает вперёд – непроизвольная реакция. Если он распрямит мизинец, то сможет подцепить жилет Шерлока. Судя по выражению на лице Шерлока, тот тоже это заметил, и Джон пытается подавать ухмылку.  
  
– Не совсем, – произносит Шерлок после долгой паузы. – Нет, я думаю, что он хотел, чтобы я знал об этом, но он не дал мне никакой информации, чтобы остановить его. Даже мотива. Люди, которые хотят быть остановленными, обычно стараются, по крайней мере, сказать, почему они это сделали. Нет, я думаю, он хочет, чтобы я был… беспомощен.  
  
– Но почему?  
  
– Почему каждый убийца-психопат хочет, чтобы люди почувствовали себя беспомощными?  
  
– Я имею в виду, почему _ты_? Зачем направлять это на тебя?  
  
– Почему не я? – пожимает плечами Шерлок. – Я раскрываю преступления и я хорош в этом, так почему не попробовать свои силы? Он, вероятно, почитал твои рассказы и подумал, ох, давай немного поиграем в игру. Почему бы не нацелиться на известного детектива и не ткнуть ему в лицо, что он не сможет остановить убийства, не то что раскрыть их?  
  
Вот оно – вина. Страх. Они имеют тенденцию возникать только во время самых больших расследований, тех, которые держат Шерлока на ногах по несколько дней, и Джон любит Шерлока в том числе и за эти эмоции. Ответственность. Долг. Железные доказательства того, что Шерлок не машина, что он не расследует преступления и загадки только потому, что ему нравятся головоломки. Он делает это, потому что они важны. Потому что если не он, то все шансы на то, что никто. И этот Наполеон знал в точности, на какие кнопки Шерлока нужно нажать, чтобы вызвать в нём эти чувства.  
  
Джон пододвигается ближе, чувствуя привычное, но вечно подавляемое желании утешить Шерлока.  
  
– Но тогда почему все эти убийства сейчас? В чём смысл?  
  
– Это символично – Западная Германия, Нидерланды – это две области в Европе, которые были вовлечены в настоящую битву при Ватерлоо. Я думаю, что подражание фильмам было просто поводом, чтобы привлечь моё внимание. Это Хэллоуин. Он неплохо пошутил на эту тему в пабе.  
  
– Ты имеешь в виду, он сделал это ради шутки?  
  
Шерлок смеется, и это так неожиданно, что Джон чувствует, как часть напряжения покидает его тело.   
  
– Немного, да. Но дело в том, ты не должен забывать, что он император, сражающийся за свой трон. Он утверждает господство над кем-то, имеющим власть, насмехается над ними. Так что есть основания полагать, что следующая жертва будет кем-то, чья должность позволяет уничтожить его, лишить его этой власти. Но я не знаю, с какой силой мы имеем дело.  
  
Затем вагон дергается, и Шерлок дёргается вперёд в попытке сохранить равновесие, и Джон машинально кладёт руку ему на пояс, возвращая устойчивость. Их взгляды встречаются. Джон чувствует дыхание Шерлока на своих губах.  
  
– Может быть что угодно, – говорит Джон, и он не намеревался делать голос таким низким, таким грубым. – Меня всегда удивляет, ради чего только люди готовы на убийство.  
  
Шерлок наклоняется вперёд, – невероятно микроскопическое движение в столь же микроскопическом пространстве, – и он близко, слишком близко.  
  
– Ты однажды убил для меня, – говорит он.  
  
– Да, – шепчет Джон, его голос вырвался из-под контроля, – я убил.   
  
И затем вагон снова дёргается, толкая их друг к другу, и внезапно Джон не может различить, было ли то дыханием или же это рот Шерлока скользит по его губам, и Джон не может пошевелиться.  
  
Поезд метро начинает замедляться, их тела покачиваются, и давление на губы Джона становится плотнее, и оно теплое и слегка влажное, _движущееся_ и _вкусное_. Джон обнимает ладонью челюсть Шерлока, и его тело всего лишь в паре миллиметров. Нос Шерлока касается его носа, кожа Шерлока касается его кожи, рука Джона накрывает его руку на поручне, рука Шерлока накрывает бедро Джона чуть выше пояса с кобурой, сидящего слишком низко, кончики его пальцев пробираются под полу рубашки Джона – горячие и любопытные. Когда Шерлок закрывает свои глаза, Джону кажется, что он почувствовал взмах его ресниц на своей коже. Руки, жар и скользящие языки, а затем поезд останавливается, и их тела замирают в неподвижности, прижавшись друг к другу.  
  
– Ох, – выдыхает Джон, потому что совершенно не ожидал, что _наконец-то_ поцелует Шерлока Холмса, в вагоне метро в вечер Хэллоуина. – Ох.  
  
Затем двери открываются, Шерлок вырывается, и прежде чем Джон успевает осознать, он уходит, он исчез.  
  
*  
  
Каждый нерв в теле Шерлока пылает, порождая страх и панику, и он резко разворачивается и бросается прочь из вагона, в толпу ожидающих. Он слышит, как Джон пробивается за ним, зовёт его:  
  
– Шерлок, подожди! Подожди!  
  
Он не ждёт. Он мчится по платформе в направлении эскалаторов, ведущих на улицу, не замедляя шаг ради Джона, не заботясь даже, догоняет ли тот его. Джон сказал « _Ох_ ». « _Ох_ », как будто он был удивлён, как будто он не собирался этого делать. « _Ох_ », как будто целовать Шерлока было неожиданной путаницей, как будто он случайно взял чью-то сумку и только сейчас понял, что сделал.  
  
Это было нечестно, думает Шерлок безжалостно, тяжело выдыхая через нос. Он был так близко, вот прямо там, и Джон прильнул к нему, посмотрел на него полуприкрытыми глазами и поцеловал Шерлока. Или возможно поцеловал в ответ. Шерлок даже не был уверен в этом, захлебнувшись надеждой. Он подумал, что наконец-то, если Джон здесь, если он прикасается к нему, скользит руками по его коже, то Джон хотел, то Джон понял, то Джон сделал выбор.  
  
И затем Джон сказал это: « _Ох_ ». Как будто он собирался сказать « _упс_ » и ожидал, что Шерлок засмеётся.  
  
– Шерлок, подожди, дай объяснить.  
  
– У нас нет времени на это, – огрызается Шерлок, не оборачиваясь на Джона, тащащегося за ним. – Нам нужно идти. Наполеон, вероятно, уже там.  
  
Он шагает на эскалатор и продолжает подниматься по нему, распихивая людей на своём пути, пытаясь оставить Джона позади. Он знает, что это глупо, что он направляется к старому театру с совершенно новой проблемой на руках, что он не может себе позволить встретиться лицом к лицу с неизвестностью Наполеона без поддержки Джона, но это маленькое « _ох_ » отдаётся эхом в его голове и он не может ясно мыслить.  
  
 _Это не имеет значения_ , принимает решение Шерлок, игнорируя свою горечь. Конечно, не имеет. В конце концов, он знал, что это тоже возможный результат. Досадно только, что теперь у него нет прикрытия в виде алкоголя и похмелья, чтобы сделать вид, что ничего не было. Он, очевидно, не может обвинять в этом Джона. Он должен ясно дать понять, что у него нет никаких ожиданий, что он не хочет, если Джон не хочет.  
  
И довольно-таки ясно, что Джон не хочет.  
  
Шерлок направляется к выходу со станции, игнорируя Джона, бегущего следом, и они выбираются на улицу – громкую и многолюдную. Ему нет нужды слушать объяснения. Единственное что у него осталось – это работа, так что именно этим он и займётся. Раскрыть дело. Остановить Наполеона. Забыть обо всём остальном.  
  
– Хорошо, – говорит Шерлок, поднимая стены вокруг своего разочарования и смятения, замуровывая их кирпичами, и он надеется, что они задохнутся там до смерти. Твёрдость его голоса поражает его самого. – Итак, эта вечеринка только по приглашениям, что очевидно, но повторяй за мной, и это не будет проблемой. И, разумеется, держи глаза открытыми на случай чего-то необычного и если увидишь кого-то, кто выделяется из толпы, то ты знаешь что делать. Готов?  
  
– Подожди, – произносит Джон. – Шерлок, _подожди_ …  
  
Он протягивает руку и хватает Шерлока за запястье, дёргая его обратно. Его прикосновение обжигает.  
  
– В самом деле, Джон, это лишнее.  
  
Тем не менее, Джон не отпускает его, пока не умудряется затащить его в относительное уединение ближайшего переулка, полного теней и заброшенного в яркой суматохе праздничной ночи. Шерлок прилагает усилия, чтобы не смотреть на него.  
  
– Шерлок, пожалуйста, – начинает Джон. Голос у него задыхающийся, даже страдающий, так что когда он отпускает запястье Шерлока, Шерлок не может заставить себя умчаться прочь. – В метро … я сожалею. Я не намеревался этого делать, я просто. Мне жаль, ладно? Это было случайностью.  
  
– Всё в порядке, – произносит Шерлок совершенно бесстрастно. Слова как ножи, вспарывающие его кожу, чтобы запечатлеть себя в его плоти: _Я не намеревался. Никто, даже я, не намеревался бы_. – Я понимаю. Просто случайность. Ты бы никогда.  
  
– Всё не в порядке, – возражает Джон с досадой. Его руки порхают между ними, как будто он хочет прикоснуться к Шерлоку, но не смеет. – _Я бы да_ , конечно да, я хочу. Я хочу. – Глаза Шерлока впиваются в глаза Джона, и те широко раскрыты и испуганные и отчаянные. – Я хочу, – повторяет он тихо. – Я просто хотел, чтобы это было чем-то большим, чем случайность в вагоне метро, понятно? И я думаю, что ты тоже этого хотел.  
  
Тишина окутывает их, пока разум Шерлок пытается осознать это, пытается сопоставить « _ох_ » и « _я хочу_ », осознать всё, что слова Джона говорят, всё что глаза Джона рассказывают ему.  
  
– Ох, – выдыхает Шерлок, « _ох_ » как « _ох, это неожиданно, но и чудесно в то же самое время_ ». « _Ох_ » как « _хорошо, да_ ». – Да.  
  
Рука Джона устраивается на талии Шерлока, обжигающая и подрагивающая.  
  
– Можно я… Можно я попробую ещё раз? Постараюсь сделать это должным образом на этот раз?  
  
Шерлок не может дышать. Не может двинуться. С трудом умудряется наклонить голову и затем ощущает, как руки Джона нежно придерживает её, направляя его, когда Шерлок осознаёт, что не может управлять собой. Кончики пальцев скользят по его коже, и Джон тянется и целует Шерлока, мягко, нежно, и только после того как Джон начинает отстраняться, Шерлок прижимается к нему в ответ, следуя за губами Джона, целуя его, прежде чем Джон ускользнёт.  
  
– А так в порядке?  
  
Шерлок издаёт судорожный выдох, тёплый и смущённый, прямо в губы Джона. И он шепчет:  
  
– Да… Джон.  
  
Джон гладит его большим пальцем по щеке, изучая его. «В порядке», соглашается он и целует Шерлока снова. И снова. И снова, глубже, сильнее, углубляясь, и исследуя, и облизывая, и вытягивая звуки, застрявшие в груди Шерлока, вжимая его в кирпичную стену в переулке. Уверенный, желающий и не испытывающий сомнений.   
  
В конечном итоге, запыхавшийся и переполненной безотлагательностью, Шерлок отстраняется. Джон, полураздетый, розовощёкий, облизывает свои губы, и Шерлок ничего не может поделать с порывом прижаться к ним в ещё одном, почти целомудренном поцелуе.  
  
– У нас… есть… Джон, Наполеон, нам нужно разобраться с ним.  
  
Джон тяжело стонет.  
  
– Да, – соглашается он неохотно. – Да, хорошо, давай покончим с этим. Я думаю, нам о многом нужно поговорить.  
  
Всё, что Шерлок мог бы сказать, резонирует со всеми мыслями в его голове и рикошетит в отчаянном усилии быть услышанным: _Я люблю тебя, я хочу тебя, я нуждаюсь в тебе, я люблю тебя, люблютебялюблютебялюблютебя. Пожалуйста, пусть это значит для тебя то же самое, что и для меня. Навсегда_.  
  
Он не может сказать это прямо здесь, ещё нет. Им ещё нужно поймать убийцу, и кроме того, всё ещё чересчур много расстояния, и времени, и ночи между ними и безопасностью их квартиры. Он хочет сохранить эти слова до тех пор, пока не сможет прошептать их, не беспокоясь, что их могут подслушать. Он хочет сохранить эти слова, чтобы они были тем, что они есть – хрупкой истиной, а не признанием накануне войны.  
  
Но Шерлок обещает себе, что _скажет их_ , и они выходят с Джоном из переулка назад в шум и суету толпы, назад – на улицы Лондона, превращенные в поле боя призраками давно поверженных командующих. И когда Джон берёт его за руку, сплетая вместе их пальцы, Шерлок опускает подбородок, чтобы скрыть улыбку и надеется, что Джон скажет их в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Чапы - кожаные накладки, а иногда и полноценные штанины, надеваемые ковбоями (и не только) на ноги, чтобы защититься от кустарника.  
> \- Переводчик напоминает, что "слэшерные фильмы" и "слэшевые рассказы" - это очень разные вещи.   
> \- "Состав Преступления" - в реальном (нашем) мире это журнал "Black Mask" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Mask_(magazine). В нем в своё время печатались Реймонд Чандлер, Эрл Стенли Гарднер и другие.  
> \- Встреть меня под часами - традиционное место встречи, аналогично "встречаемся у Пушкина". https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/9e/52/77/9e52778968c9aea3151431684bc59f46.jpg  
> \- Waterloo Sunset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yB4fkVE_QI  
> \- West End Girls https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZv7amQjB00  
> \- «Для Франции вся эта равнина – усыпальница» - цитата из "Отверженных" Виктора Гюго.


	3. Психо.

Рука Шерлока такая тёплая, а на его губах бродит рассеянная улыбка, и Джон просто _раскалён добела_ от радости.  
  
Всё ощущается новым, возрождённым, как будто с окружающего мира сняли плёнку и наконец-то Джон видит, как всё превращается из _того-как-дела-обстоят-сейчас_ в т _о-как-дела-должны-быть_. Равновесие и понимание, и _наконец-то_ всё пронизано чувством, что ему _позволено_ , как будто Джон шел с Шерлоком рука об руку все эти месяцы и только сейчас осознал в этом своё истинное предназначение.  
  
Шерлок целуется, как будто он завис на вершине американских горок: эта дрожь, нерешительность, секундное колебание на краю и неуверенность – даже когда он бросается вниз.  
  
Джон хочет целовать его, пока он не _воспарит_.  
  
*   
  
Но первым делом расследование.  
  
– Просто делай как я, – шепчет Шерлок Джону на ухо, и его явно потряхивает от точно такой же воодушевляющей, нетерпеливой энергии – сквозь слова пробивается смех, и он крепко сжимает Джона за руку.  
  
Джон лишь кивает в ответ, потому что если он посмотрит сейчас на Шерлока, то примется целовать его снова прямо посреди дороги и к чёрту окружающих.  
  
В «Олд Вик» открыты только центральные двери, гарантируя, что всем входящим придётся пройти мимо охранников и отметить свои имена в каком-то списке избранных. Широкоплечая мускулистая версия Авраама Линкольна заполняет собой дверной проём, держа в руках папку со списком, с чувством собственной значимости и безразличия.  
  
– Имена? – вопрошает Линкольн, когда они приближаются. Во взгляде, который он бросает на костюм Джона, более чем намёк на презрение, но он ничего не говорит.   
  
– Немного устаревшая система, – немедленно парирует Шерлок. – Что, если бы я знал с полудюжину имён из этого списка? Я бы просто мог дать тебе любое из них, и ты бы даже не знал, говорю ли я правду о том, кто я.   
  
Линкольн моргает. Джон чуть не смеётся от изумления.  
  
Шерлок пользуется преимуществом состояния ошеломления Линкольна и ломится напролом.  
  
– Я имею в виду, ты только посмотри на это, – говорит он, заглядывая в папку и бурно жестикулируя. – У тебя тут даже фотографий нет. Потрясающая дыра в безопасности. Зачем вообще суетиться? – Линкольн просто пялится на него, и Шерлок испускает глубокий смиренный вздох. – Хорошо, как скажешь. Я – Джон Иншлиш, а это мой плюс один, и на следующий год мы ожидаем представления получше.   
  
И не ожидая ответа, Шерлок проносится мимо охранника, таща за собой Джона. Оглянувшись через плечо, Джон видит, как Линкольн вычёркивает имя из списка.  
  
– Как ты?..  
  
Они уже в безопасности, за пределами слышимости Линкольна, и Шерлок ухмыляется – криво и немного маньячно.  
  
– Просто выхватил имя из списка. К тому времени, как настоящий Джон Инглиш появится, охранник будет слишком смущен, чтобы признать, что он напортачил, впустив нас, и вероятно, он никому ничего не скажет об этом.   
  
– Ты не мог знать заранее, что это сработает, – смеётся Джон, подавляя желание подойти и поцеловать Шерлока в уголок губ. – Ладно, давай найдём нашего исторического психопата и разберемся с этим делом.   
  
– Спешишь куда-то, Джон?   
  
– Думаю, этим вечером меня ждет дома очень важное дело, – произносит он, искоса поглядывая на Шерлока. На секунду Шерлок встречается с ним взглядом и, улыбаясь, смотрит в сторону.  
  
– Ммм. В таком случае, предлагаю побыстрее с этим закончить.  
  
Фойе театра – в георгианском стиле, с бледно-жёлтыми стенами, кажущимися золотистыми в приглушённом свете и мерцании свечей – заполнено толпой совершенно иного рода, чем на вечеринке Стемфорда, в нём царит приглушённый смех и звон бокалов шампанского. Зал заполнен елизаветинскими воротниками и фраками времён регентства, атласом и бархатом, ослепительными ожерельями и браслетами и гребнями для волос с той характерной аурой старины и аутентичности, которая говорит о старых деньгах и наследии. Слегка вздёрнув подбородок, Шерлок вписывается в окружение, как будто это зрелище пробуждает что-то полузабытое в его генах.  
  
– Чёрт, – тихо произносит Джон, осматриваясь. Шерлок смотрит на него сверху вниз, приподняв бровь. – Я _всё ещё_ единственный человек из будущего.   
  
Шерлок запрокидывает голову и смеётся, и на этот раз Джон совершенно не может сопротивляться желанию поцеловать его.  
  
*  
  
Они следуют за толпой вверх по узкой лестнице в зрительный зал – роскошный, с позолоченными деталями тут и там, с креслами, обитыми красным бархатом и ещё большим количеством свечей. Люди выстраиваются в очередь в проходах и перебираются к рядам в передней части зала, где над оркестровой ямой установлен временный настил, ведущий на сцену, где в свою очередь установлен бар, и струнный квартет играет для собирающейся толпы. Шерлок оглядывается и видит всё это, но в то же самое время он совершенно ничего не способен _увидеть_.  
  
Так невозможно сосредоточиться.  
  
Стоящий рядом Джон совершенно выбивается из окружения, но держится вполне уверенно. Шерлок знает, что в Джоне Ватсоне намного больше неуверенности в себе, чем кто-либо сейчас может заметить, и Шерлок _любит его_ – неистово и ошеломительно, любит его храбрость, и его страх, и его силу, с которой он движется вперёд, несмотря на всё, что пытается ему помешать.   
  
Шерлок любит его, и Джон прижимается плечом к его плечу, и Шерлок думает, что, может быть, ему позволено, может быть, он даже любим в ответ, и просто невозможно, невозможно, невозможно сосредоточиться на расследовании, когда столько всего происходит, и их разделяет всего пара дюймов.  
  
– Видишь что-нибудь? – бормочет Джон, когда они пробираются по проходу к сцене.   
  
– Разве что золотую тесьму, – нахмурившись, отвечает Шерлок. – Хотя он должен быть здесь. Нет лучшей сцены для следующего хода.  
  
– Буквально нет. Давай поднимемся на неё и выпьем что-нибудь, посмотрим, не получится ли у нас смешаться с толпой на какое-то время. Ну, в любом случае, ты смешаешься. Я просто... повыделяюсь.   
  
Шерлок ничего не может поделать с улыбкой, изгибающей уголки его губ.   
  
– Ты всегда выделяешься.  
  
Джон оглядывается на него и улыбается в ответ, поймав и не отпуская его взгляд. Шерлок думает, что искры, пробегающие между ними, должны быть видимы, как возгорающееся пламя. Их плечи снова сталкиваются. Электричество грозит поглотить их живьём.  
  
В конце концов (Шерлок даже не вполне уверен, каким образом) они оказываются на сцене. Джон добывает для них из бара по бокалу шампанского, и они бредут к задней части сцены, огибая занавес, отделяющий открытое пространство от закулисного. Разномастная мебель из старых гарнитуров расставлена по краям сцены, приглашая людей своим видом присаживаться и собираться в компании, в общем и целом оставляя середину сцены свободной для танцев. Основные прожекторы выключены, возможно, они слишком жаркие или слишком яркие, но главная люстра над зрительным залом зажжена, а есть несколько малых прожекторов с красными и фиолетовыми фильтрами, дополняющих освещение от огромных канделябров, расположенных по всей сцене.  
  
Это экстравагантно, элегантно – это сценарий к совершенству: идеальное место для готических ужасов или революционного восстания, и Шерлок всё ещё не решил, какое из них более вероятно. Возможно, оба, возможно, ничего. Революция без причины: кошмарный призыв к оружию ради чистейшего проклятого чуда разрушения.  
  
Джон с Шерлоком осторожно обходят сцену, стараясь рассмотреть все лица, не привлекая к себе внимание, спрашивая друг у друга, а не мог ли Наполеон сменить костюм. Джон без колебаний касается тыльной стороны руки Шерлока или пододвигается слишком близко, чтобы шептать, и его дыхание ласкает ухо Шерлока, и тот тянется за каждым прикосновением.  
  
Вероятно, вот почему он отвлечен, когда они оказываются у дальнего правого угла сцены, и определённо именно поэтому Шерлок в итоге оказывается в шоке, подняв взгляд.  
  
Майкрофт.  
  
Лениво опирающийся на какую-то кушетку, с сигарой в руке, в костюме-тройке, жилет которого украшен цепочкой карманных часов, и что самое тревожное – с коротко подстриженной рыжей бородкой, но все равно, несомненно – это Майкрофт. Он встречается взглядом с Шерлоком, кривится, а затем делает лёгкий жест пальцами, который отсылает прочь троих или четверых человек, суетящихся вокруг.   
  
Ужасающе, если честно. Самая страшная вещь за весь этот Хэллоуин.  
  
– Шерлок, – произносит Майкрофт, и это прозвучало бы даже радушно, если бы Шерлок не знал его так хорошо, – Джон. Чему мы обязаны удовольствию видеть вас сегодня?   
  
– И какая же у тебя отмазка, чтобы вместо наряда надеть свой обычный костюм? – спрашивает Джон, нахмурившись.  
  
– Я – супер-эго, – величественно объясняет Майкрофт, и Шерлок не выдерживает. Он издаёт звук, будто его тошнит пополам со смехом, и ему приходится отвернуться, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание.  
  
Джон фыркает.   
  
– Ну, не могу сказать, что я согласен, но каждому своё, – говорит он, скептически оглядывая Майкрофта с головы до пят. Шерлок не может прекратить смеяться.   
  
– Придаёт новый смысл фразе « _Оговорка по Фрейду_ », как думаешь? – произносит он, переведя, наконец, дыхание. Майкрофт испепеляет его взглядом. – В любом случае, – продолжает Шерлок, прежде чем Майкрофт успел бы его прервать, – ты стал целью серийного убийцы, есть какие-нибудь идеи, почему?  
  
– Подожди… он? – Джон оборачивается, поднимая брови в удивлении. – Майкрофт? Почему он?  
  
– Да, он. В конце концов, это битва при Ватерлоо, и Майкрофт здесь, по всей видимости, сделал нам своим костюмом одолжение, завернув британских и австрийских союзников в одну аккуратную мишень, и это означает, что кем бы ни был Наполеон, он, вероятно, находится достаточно близко к Майкрофту, чтобы знать, что тот сегодня будет наряжен как Фрейд. Майкрофт, мысли?  
  
Майкрофт наклоняет голову в раздумьях.   
  
– С технической точки зрения, Австрия не участвовала в Ватерлоо. Они всё ещё пересекали границу с Россией.   
  
– Это просто символика, не слишком цепляйся за подробности.  
  
– Хмм, – Майкрофт не кажется особо впечатлённым, – разумеется, есть несколько игроков, как обычно, но служба безопасности здесь безупречна. Я не слишком обеспокоен.  
  
– Если служба безопасности безупречна, – замечает Джон, – то как мы сюда попали?  
  
– Едва ли я подхожу к своему брату с обычными стандартами. Моя личная служба безопасности прямо за кулисами, следит за ситуацией. Они будут знать, если здесь появится кто-то, кого быть не должно.   
  
Джон поджимает губы, неубеждённый, затем решительно кивает.  
  
– Правильно. Хорошо, ну, в таком случае, я пойду поищу их. Шерлок, не хочешь ввести его пока в курс дела?   
  
Тем не менее, он колеблется, глядя на Шерлока так, будто хочет притянуть его для поцелуя, прежде чем они разделятся, но не уверен, следует ли делать это перед Майкрофтом, или, возможно, не уверен, _хочет_ ли он этого. Шерлок решать рискнуть и наклоняется, прижимаясь кратким поцелуем к уголку губ Джона, и когда он отстраняется, то знает по тому как Джон ухмыляется, что это было правильным решением, и он не может сдержать ответную усмешку и наблюдает пару мгновений, как Джон уходит прочь (ну в самом деле – эти джинсы, и ремень, и кобура, и стройные бёдра).  
  
– _Кхм_! – кашляет Майкрофт, и, судя по тону, он одновременно и в ужасе и раздражён.  
  
Шерлок откашливается, и быстро, чтобы отрезать любые вопросы, начинает:  
  
– В любом случае. За кем в твоём отделе велось наблюдение? Кто-нибудь по имени Джим, Джеймс или их вариации? Любой, кто ждал подходящей возможности нанести ответный удар?  
  
Майкрофт закатывает глаза.   
  
– Ну, в самом деле, Шерлок, не будь столь драматичным.  
  
А потом за кулисами раздаётся грохот, и в то же время захлопываются двери зрительного зала, и на весь театр разносится чудовищный стон органа: резкая какофония минорных аккордов, хриплый и безжалостный звук. Огни над их головами гаснут, оставляя присутствующих в призрачном полумраке из-за слишком малого количества свечей для такого слишком большого пространства.  
  
Майкрофт встаёт, его плечи напряжены, и все вокруг затихают, лишь низкий рокот паники распространяется по толпе.   
  
– Я ненавижу спасать твою жизнь, – непринуждённо сообщает Шерлок Майкрофту. – Идет вразрез со всем, во что я верю.  
  
– Шерлок, – вздыхает Майкрофт, – заткнись.  
  
*  
  
Джон пытается сохранять сосредоточенность, целеустремлённо пробираясь в темноте. Служба безопасности должна уже выйти на сцену, но он не видит их, и требуется не больше секунды на подтверждение того, что он уже знает: их нет, они либо мертвы, либо без сознания, либо захвачены в плен, либо попросту оказались предателями.  
  
– Есть кто? – шепчет он в темноту между занавесями. И ещё раз, немного громче. – Есть кто? Охрана?  
  
Никакого ответа. В нормальной ситуации он бы рискнул углубиться в темноту, просто чтобы удостовериться, но он оставил Шерлока стоять на открытом пространстве рядом с Майкрофтом, а Наполеон уже один раз подошёл к нему слишком близко.  
  
Сморщив нос, Джон разворачивается и идёт, ориентируясь на кудри Шерлока, мерцающие в отблесках свечей благодаря потраченному на них лаку. Вокруг него в беспокойстве теснятся люди, хотя тут и там слышатся несколько шумных голосов, которые, похоже, считают, что это шутка, устроенная театром. Тем не менее, Джон лучше знает – ему видно мрачное выражение на лицах Шерлока и Майкрофта.  
  
Где-то на верхних перекрытиях с треском пробуждается к жизни громкоговоритель.  
  
– Счастливого Хэллоуина, – поёт голос на весь зал. – Надеюсь у всех просто-таки _ужасающий_ вечер.  
  
Джон дотрагиваются до локтя Шерлока, мимолётно прикасаясь к его пояснице, чтобы дать ему понять, что стоит рядом. Шерлок не смотрит на него, но он чуточку отклоняется назад, одновременно признавая его присутствие и стремясь к нему.   
  
– Это он? – спрашивает Джон. Шерлок кивает, его глаза чересчур широко распахнуты.  
  
– Знаете, я обычно не хожу на эти большие представления, – продолжает голос, жутковатый в своей игривости, – но я всегда хотел пойти на Хэллоуин в «Олд Вик», просто хотел быть частью традиции, на самом деле. Показать себя и посмотреть на других, и всё такое. Что ж, – голос становится несколько более серьёзным, – я ненавижу портить хорошую вечеринку делом, но! Нужда заставляет.  
  
Прожектор включается с хлопком, и круг света освещает центральную ложу второго яруса. Наступает краткая пауза, затем фигура в двууголке вступает в свет, раскрыв руки. Джон чувствует, как рядом напрягается Шерлок.   
  
Наполеон поднимает микрофон и говорит в него – слишком тихо и держа его слишком близко.  
  
– Где Майкрофт Холмс?  
  
Майкрофт не оглядывается на Шерлока, но он колеблется, и Джон чувствует, как между братьями происходит молчаливая беседа: то, как Шерлок переступает с ноги на ногу, как Майкрофт незаметно качает рукой. Когда Майкрофт шагает вперёд, Шерлок вжимается плечом в плечо Джона. Джон прижимается в ответ.   
  
Толпа разделяется, чтобы пропустить Майкрофта. Красное море платьев, блеска и скрытых перешептываний.  
  
– Я – Майкрофт Холмс, – произносит он хорошо поставленным голосом, так чтобы его услышал Наполеон. Он совершенно спокоен. – Хотя я искренне сомневаюсь, что ты Француз.  
  
Наполеон приглушенно смеётся, и на этот раз он позволяет проявиться полному переливами ирландскому акценту.  
  
– О, очень хорошо. Нет, я _на самом деле не_ Наполеон, – при этом он хихикает, – но я определённо могу посочувствовать благому делу.  
  
 _Удерживай его внимание_ , Майкрофт, думает Джон, вытягивая шею, чтобы рассмотреть потолок и стропила над сценой. Разумеется, кто-то ещё должен управлять прожекторами, а ещё один отвечает за двери зрительного зала, которые, как подозревал Джон, сейчас заблокированы. _Сколько вас там?_  
  
– Один на прожекторах и один на дверях, – шепчет Шерлок. Он выглядит так, как будто пытается смотреть куда угодно, но только не на Майкрофта. – Но где же снайпер?   
  
– Нас загнали сюда, – бормочет Джон в ответ.– Возможно, это не снайпер. Учитывая, что мы тут как на ладони, это может быть что угодно.  
  
– Может быть, пушечный залп, – мягко соглашается Шерлок, и Джон знает, что это должно быть поддразниванием, но он так же знает, что Шерлок шутит о расследованиях только когда напряжение чересчур высоко. Он осторожно кладёт руку на поясницу Шерлока (не поглаживая его или что-то в подобном роде), просто держит её там, и Шерлок испускает вдох, от которого у Джона появляется ощущение, как будто он удерживает Шерлока от разваливания на части.   
  
На краю сцены Майкрофт, по всей видимости, пытается продолжать разговор, спрашивая, от имени кого выступает Наполеон. Невероятно, но за исключением пары недоумённых шепотков, их невольные зрители из числа участников вечеринки, похоже, все ещё не поняли, что этот спектакль не являлся частью развлекательной программы.  
  
– Он будет в порядке, но нам нужно убраться со сцены и разобраться со всем этим прямо сейчас, хорошо? Медленно иди влево, держи голову прямо, – говорит Джон.   
  
– О, не беспокойся, я не принадлежу ни к какой группировке, – произносит Наполеон. Шерлок осторожно пересекает сцену, направляясь к кулисам и стараясь быть как можно незаметнее, чтобы не привлечь ничьё внимание. – Я не из IRA, мистер Холмс. Я не отношусь ни к каким повстанцам. Мне кажется, это требует чересчур много усилий, и всё для какого-то глупого политического движения, согласны?   
  
– Тогда кто ты?   
  
– Джим Мориарти, – отвечает Наполеон, театральным жестом снимая свою шляпу. – _Привееет_.  
  
Взмах шляпы, казалось, был своего рода намёком, потому что Наполеон – Мориарти – больше не смотрит на стоящего на сцене Майкрофта, он смотрит на потолок, и Джон с трудом может рассмотреть в темноте его перекрытия.   
  
Он видит это, но слишком поздно.  
  
Там подвешено огромное ведро, ненадёжно закреплённое на стропилах. Бочка как минимум на пятьдесят пять галлонов (прим. пер. - 208 кг.), может быть, больше, может, даже вдвое больше – и Джон смотрит, затаив дыхание, как она покачивается от чьего-то толчка (Джон не может разглядеть его в темноте), а затем переворачивается, извергая гротескным водопадом плотную, тёмную жидкость, каким-то образом попадающую прямо в цель и обволакивающую Майкрофта кровью.  
  
Шерлок делает два шага вперёд, распахнув рот в безмолвном шоке, прежде чем приходит в себя.  
  
Крики и вопли кругами расходятся по сцене, когда толпа пробуждается от той мечтательности, в которой они колебались с принятием решения. Похоже, теперь все поняли, что это не игра. Это не представление, и вполне возможно, что их жизни в опасности. Две женщины падают в обморок. Неподалеку от бара кого-то тошнит.  
  
На авансцене пару секунд Майкрофт стоит неподвижно, затем оборачивается и окидывает взглядом всех стоящих за его спиной. На долю секунды он пересекается взглядом с Шерлоком, но не задерживается, как будто не желает выдавать их, затем смотрит на свои руки с выражением надменной скуки на лице.  
  
Он поднимает одну руку на уровень глаз, затем засовывает в рот кончик пальца. В толпе тошнит кого-то еще.  
  
– Кукурузный сироп и кофейная гуща, – объявляет Майкрофт. – Предполагается, что это должно было меня напугать, мистер Мориарти?  
  
– Нет, – фыркает Мориарти, – это всего лишь должно было придать тебе отвратный вид.  
  
Сейчас, когда все отвлеклись, им пора.   
  
– Давай, Шерлок, – шепчет Джон, дёргая его за рукав. – Пошли.   
  
Они скрываются в тенях, и Шерлок не может оторвать взгляда от своего брата, вымокшего в бутафорской крови, но за кулисами воздух прохладнее, Шерлок похоже внезапно вспоминает о необходимости дышать.   
  
*  
  
Они крадутся вдоль кулис, все дальше от сцены и всё глубже в темноту. Золотые столбики с красными бархатными шнурами, огораживающие техническую часть сцены, они миновали с лёгкость.  
  
– Ты нашёл кого-нибудь из службы безопасности? – спрашивает Шерлок чрезмерно напряженным тоном.  
  
Джон хочет заключить его в объятия и уверить, что все будет хорошо, но у них нет на это времени и в любом случае, Шерлок скорее всего посмеётся над ним и высвободится. Он решается лишь на то, чтобы дотронуться до его руки.  
  
– Нет, но они должны быть поблизости, им нужен хороший обзор сцены. Тем не менее, будь осторожен. Кто бы ни опрокинул ту бочку, он, вероятнее всего, ещё где-то поблизости, – поколебавшись, он добавляет, – ты ведь знаешь, с ним все будет в порядке.   
  
Во тьме Шерлок выглядит бледнее обычного, и шея, возвышающаяся над воротником шейного платка, излишне напряжена. Он облизывает губы и коротко кивает.  
  
– Я знаю.  
  
Джон кивает в ответ и более не настаивает. Вместо этого они идут дальше, высматривая тела между плотных бархатных занавесей. Не проходит много времени, прежде чем они находят первого охранника, такого очевидного в своём черном костюме с черным галстуком и крутом наушнике, завернутым в край одного из занавесов.  
  
Джон быстро проверяет у него пульс (все еще сильный, просто без сознания, нет времени на мед помощь), затем он забирает пистолет из заплечной кобуры, и да – он заряжен.  
  
Шерлок кивает, Джон снимает пистолет с предохранителя.  
  
Вместе они углубляются в техническую часть сцены, прочь из кулис и навстречу затхлому запаху старых задников и фанерного реквизита. Вешалки с костюмами тянутся к ним, как будто пытаются схватить за рукав. Они слишком далеко, чтобы слышать разговор на сцене, но время от времени звенящий звук от того, как Наполеон – Джим Мориарти, хихикает в микрофон, доносится до них. Шерлок напряжен, но сосредоточен, и Джон следует за ним, тихо и настороженно.   
  
В итоге они набредают на мизансцену «Кандида», показываемого в этом сезоне: высокие искусственные деревья, покрытые искусственным испанским мхом, изображающие собой Бразильские джунгли, фонтан на колёсах и тонкие фасады магазинов для изображения городской площади Лиссабона. В темноте колышутся тени, и Шерлок придерживает Джона за предплечье, чтобы тот замер.  
  
Он прикладывает палец к губам, призывая к тишине, затем машет в сторону дальнего края магазинного фасада с огромной пятилучевой звездой на входной двери, показывая Джону направление. Из-за фанерной двери до Джона доносится звук, похожий на шарканье ботинок по полу. Он медленно направляется в ту сторону, подняв пистолет.  
  
Шерлок ждет, пока Джон не займёт позицию, готовый выскочить за край фасада. Затем он таранит дверь всем своим телом, распахивая её и впечатывая в того, кто замер за ней в ожидании.  
  
Джон в тот же момент заходит с другой стороны и видит, как Шерлок застаёт человека врасплох, награждает его ударом, который отправляет его на землю. Джон бросается вперёд. Мужчина бьёт Шерлока кулаком под колено, опрокидывая его за землю, и переворачивается, чтобы нанести ответный удар. Джон слышит, как Шерлок хрипит – как минимум один удар достиг цели. Его сердце подскакивает к горлу от этого звука, и он, не медля, перехватывает пистолет за дуло и изо всей силы бьёт нападающего рукояткой в голову.  
  
Мужчина валится, потеряв сознание.   
  
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джон, помогая Шерлоку подняться. Шерлок кивает, но вокруг брови уже образуется пятно крови. – Господи, ты точно в порядке? Дай, я посмотрю.   
  
Слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть что-либо, но Шерлок все равно наклоняется и позволяет Джону ощупать повреждения. При виде них желудок Джона скручивает от адреналина, вызывая тошноту. Игра, в которую они играют, иногда заставляет их балансировать слишком близко к краю, но на этот раз Джон потеряет слишком многое, если они упадут.   
  
– Я в порядке, – отвечает Шерлок, слегка дрожа. – Это пустяки. Ему просто повезло.  
  
– Больше не было никаких ударов по черепу? Когда ты упал, ты не ударится головой?  
  
– Нет, – он хватает Джона за запястья. – Джон. Я в порядке. Нам нужно двигаться дальше.  
  
Джон смотрит ему в глаза, полупрозрачные в сумраке, и ничего не может с собой поделать. Он кладет руку Шерлоку на загривок, притягивает к себе и отчаянно целует, ощущая запах меди и вздох облегчения на своей щеке.   
  
– Будь _осторожен_ , – шепчет он Шерлоку в губы, не открывая глаз. – Пожалуйста, мы должны выйти из этого целыми.  
  
– Поверь мне, я _предельно_ мотивирован закончить это дело целым и невредимым, – уверяет его Шерлок, вжимаясь в его губы с поцелуем и…   
  
Боже, спасибо за возможность делать это, за взаимность, за возможность прижаться к Шерлоку и почувствовать, как Шерлок прижимается к нему, чувствовать, как их сердца бьются в одном ритме, понимать в долю секунды его страх увидеть, как Шерлок упадёт. Рассказать ему о своих чувствах с помощью рук и губ – это потрясающе, и остро как лезвие бритвы, и слишком близко, и одновременно недостаточно близко.   
  
– Ты готов?  
  
Ещё момент, чтобы собраться, и Джон уже способен отстраниться. Он кивает на человека на полу.  
  
– Полагаю, в твоём маскарадном камзоле не найдется кабельных стяжек?  
  
– Нет, они в моём _обычном_ камзоле.   
  
Джон пытается посмотреть на него с укоризной, но лишь смеётся.  
  
– Ладно, хорошо. Тогда дай мне свой шейный платок.  
  
*  
  
Они быстро связывают человека Мориарти и оставляют его там, всё ещё без сознания.  
  
– Должно быть, я ударил его слишком сильно, – с сожалением говорит Джон, – но ты…   
  
Он не заканчивает предложение, а у Шерлока появляется странное чувство, будто под рёбрами не хватает места. Они проходят через оставшееся закулисье в поисках поверженных охранников или оставшихся людей Мориарти, но никого не находят и в итоге оказываются снова в коридорах, ведущих к передней части здания.   
  
– Здесь будет, по крайней мере, ещё один человек, – напоминает Шерлок Джону, тогда как Джона больше интересует морщинка между его бровями, видимая теперь, когда они вышли на свет. Конечно, это несерьёзно, но Шерлок позволяет ему, обретая утешение в уверенных руках Джона и твёрдом взгляде. – Может быть, два. И, вероятно, помимо прочего, нам нужно постараться разблокировать двери зрительного зала.   
  
Фойе жутковато пустынно, но на полу лежит тело. Это Линкольн, стоявший ранее на входе. К сожалению, ему не настолько повезло как его коллеге – его лицо и шея располосованы практически на ленточки каким-то ножом или бритвой.   
  
– Слишком аккуратно для топора, мачете или меча, – высказывает своё мнение Джон, оставаясь стойким и профессиональным и пытаясь нащупать пульс. Через секунду он лишь качает головой и вытирает испачканные кровью пальцы о ковер, прежде чем подняться на ноги. Он напряжён, перед лицом смерти армейская подготовка берёт верх над гражданской жизнью. – Здесь должно быть больше чем два охранника. Кроме того, за барной стойкой были бармены и другие работники, они проходили здесь. Как думаешь, куда они все делись?   
  
– Работники, – повторяет Шерлок, начиная понимать. – В Кенсингтоне вся прислуга из дома жертвы исчезла. И здесь то же самое. Джон, вот оно. Это Мориарти. Я думаю, он может быть чем-то большим, чем мы решили первоначально. Гораздо большим, чем его оценил даже Майкрофт.  
  
Джон хмуро кивает.   
  
– Мы недооценили его, и у него гораздо более многочисленная армия, чем мы думали.  
  
– В таком случае, нам нужно лишить её головы. Пошли.  
  
Шерлок ведёт их обратно к лестнице, по которой они поднимались менее получаса назад, и когда они достигают первого этажа, он заворачивает за угол и оказывается практически лицом к лицу с ещё одним приспешником Мориарти, легко опознаваемым по мерзкой ухмылке на забрызганном кровью лице. На его левой руке перчатка с длинными серебряными ножами, прикрепленными к её тыльной стороне, они идут вдоль костяшек, как смертоносные пальцы. Шерлок уворачивается от первого взмаха ножей, давая возможность Джону ринуться вперёд и с грохотом впечатать рукоять пистолета в голову нападающего. Тот падает, но успевает разрезать Джону рубашку на груди.   
  
– Ты мог бы его просто пристрелить, – замечает Шерлок, с трудом переводя дыхание.   
  
– Эта перчатка, – произносит Джон, игнорируя Шерлока и тыкая себя в грудь, – она тоже из фильма ужасов. «Кошмары на улице вязов». У этого чувака фетиш на такие штуки или что?!  
  
– Жуткий фетиш, – Шерлок отодвигает руки Джона, чтобы рассмотреть порезанную рубашку. Кожа под ней бледная и упругая, гладкая, за исключением небольшого количества волос на груди. Джон тёплый, даже горячий, может, немного вспотевший. Шерлок тяжело сглатывает. – Оцарапан, но не до крови. Он едва зацепил тебя.   
  
– Хорошо, – Джон тянется к Шерлоку и быстро целует его в губы.  
  
Он непринуждённости этого действия у Шерлока пересыхает во рту. Это уже второй раз, когда ранение привело к поцелую. Это уже практически привычка. Если Джон не поостережётся, у него сформируются определённые ожидания. Боже, просто сама эта идея – целовать Джона по привычке, целовать Джона так легко и часто, что это станет бездумным в своей ритуальности, – кружит Шерлоку голову.   
  
– А это удобно, – говорит Джон, присевший возле лежащего на полу мужчины, вновь привлекая к себе внимание Шерлока. Он снял с его руки перчатку, снабжённую ножами. Он встаёт и передаёт Шерлоку связку ключей, жестом направляя его дальше по коридору, в сторону дверей зрительного зала, сквозь ручки которых пропущена цепь и закрыта на висячий замок. Быстро и так тихо, как только возможно, Шерлок отпирает замок, разматывает цепь и передаёт всё Джону, чтобы тот мог приковать помощника Мориарти к перилам.  
  
Шерлок осторожно заглядывает в щель между дверями, оценивая их позиции. Они в левой части театра, встреча с приспешником Мориарти помешала им подобраться ближе к центру. Сложно что-то рассмотреть, но он слышит голос Майкрофта, доносящийся со сцены.  
  
– Похоже, Майкрофт всё ещё удерживает его разговором, – бормочет Джон, присоединяясь к Шерлоку возле щели.  
  
– Невероятно. Кто захочет разговаривать с Майкрофтом так долго?  
  
Он с трудом может рассмотреть фигуру Майкрофта, всё еще отвратительно пропитанного красной искусственной кровью, на затенённой сцене.   
  
– Почему бы тебе не отпустить всех этих людей, – спрашивает тот своим совершенно обычным покровительственным тоном, – тогда останемся только мы с тобой, и сможем приступить к обсуждению наших дел как полагается.  
  
– Что? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Мориарти. – И лишить тебя зрителей, перед которыми ты умрёшь? Где же в этом эффект драматизма?  
  
Внезапно, прежде чем Шерлок успевает его остановить, Джон сильнее нажимает на дверь и проскальзывает в зал, стараясь оставаться незаметным за колонной, пока он пробирается к ряду кресел.  
  
– Джон, – шипит Шерлок, следуя за ним и осторожно прикрывая двери, чтобы они не заскрипели. – Что ты делаешь?  
  
Джон бросает на него яростный взгляд и прижимает палец к губам, призывая к тишине, затем смотрит в зал и наверх. Шерлок следует за его взглядом до третьего мезонина, где он внезапно различает чёрную фигуру, ссутулившуюся в тенях позади черной линии дула винтовки.   
  
– Я могу его снять выстрелом отсюда, – шепчет Джон, пристально глядя на него, и Шерлок думает, что так, должно быть, Джон выглядел на службе в армии: жесткий, немного пугающий, немного незнакомый. – Убить их или ранить?   
  
Мозг Шерлока на секунду зависает над этим вопросом, прежде чем он напоминает себе о серьёзности ситуации: трое уже убито, а Майкрофт, раскрашенный в красный цвет – следующая цель. Он прочищает горло и старается звучать уверенно:   
  
– Ты должен сделать их достаточно недееспособными, чтобы у них не было возможности совершить выстрел. У них не должно быть второго шанса, чтобы прийти в себя.   
  
Джон ползет вокруг колоны, очевидно, просчитывая углы и траектории в тёмном зале, всё ещё освещенного только гигантскими канделябрами на сцене.  
  
– Тогда тут только одна возможность.   
  
– Хорошо, – Шерлок делает глубокий выдох через рот и смотрит на стоящего на сцене Майкрофта, покрытого кровью. – Стреляй.   
  
Грохот выстрела оглушает.  
  
*  
  
Поначалу Шерлок не знает, куда смотреть. Все, находящиеся на сцене, в панике, и кричат, пробужденные, наконец, от заклятия, заморозившего их на месте. Они мечутся как стая напуганных куриц, бросаясь: кто за занавеси, кто перепрыгивая через сиденья, чтобы укрыться между рядами. Майкрофт присел, упёрся в пол рукой и коленом, придавая себе устойчивость, и сканирует взглядом зал в поисках источника выстрела.  
  
Если выстрел предназначался ему, он был бы мертв, но Боже, спасибо, Боже – единственный выстрел был сделан Джоном.   
  
– Давай, – говорит Джон (его голос прямо в ухе Шерлока сбивает того с толку) и пихает его в сторону двери. – Давай, нам надо идти.   
  
– Это был смертельный выстрел? – спрашивает Шерлок. Его голос тоже звучит как-то странно.   
  
– Плечо. Если кто-нибудь не перестанет истекать кровью в ближайшие минуты, то выстрел окажется смертельным, – он снова пихает Шерлока. – Шерлок, нам пора _двигаться_ , пока кто-нибудь из его оставшихся людей не пришел выяснять, чей это был выстрел. Мы не знаем, кто тут еще может быть.   
  
Сверху доносится пронзительный вопль Мориарти, усиленный микрофоном.  
  
– _Грубо_! – визжит он. – И у неё была единственная винтовка. Ц-ц-ц. Хотя, полагаю, так всегда с младшими братьями, что скажешь, Майкрофт? Всегда такие надоедливые. Знаешь, нам придётся перенести нашу скромную беседу, но прими во внимание мои слова. Можешь считать сегодняшний вечер уроком того, насколько я могуществен – не недооценивайте меня в следующий раз, мистер Холмс.  
  
Он перегибается через балкон и заносит руку с микрофоном. У Шерлока есть лишь доля секунды, чтобы накрыть ладонями уши Джона и крепко прижать, прежде чем Мориарти его бросает, и тот издаёт ужасающий, отражающийся эхом грохот.   
  
*  
  
– Ты идиот, – в ярости кричит Джон, выпихивая Шерлока из зала. Тот выглядит оглушенным, и, вероятно, так оно и есть, учитывая чудовищность звука, все еще звенящего даже у Джона в ушах. Когда они вырываются назад на свет, Джон хватает Шерлока за распахнутый воротник и пригибает его к себе, чтобы проверить, не течет ли из ушей кровь. Из коридора над ними доносится звук шагов. Они не могут позволить себе упустить Мориарти. – Ты идиот, ты невероятный... пошли... _пошли_!  
  
Он тянет Шерлока за руку, указывает, кричит, и Шерлок, похоже, приходит в себя и устремляется вперёд, взбегая по лестнице. Они достигают третьего яруса, затем четвертого – практически пустынного. Никаких злобных приспешников, чтобы остановить их, никто, похоже, не преследует их, и Джон размышляет о том, что это должно было быть невозможным – захватить «Олд Вик» при помощи троих человек и отсутствующего персонала, но похоже, Мориарти удалось. Он надеется, что Майкрофт способен вывести всех из зала и из здания, прежде чем они выяснят это в точности.   
  
В дальнем конце четвертого этажа из люка свисает шаткая лестница. Она всё ещё покачивается от того, что кто-то забирался по ней наверх. Шерлок, не медля, хватается за нее, и Джон следует его примеру. Сам чердак пыльный и тёмный, в нем практически невозможно ориентироваться, тогда как Мориарти или какой-нибудь наёмник могут скрываться за любой тенью, за любым предметом старой мебели или забытым ящиком списанных костюмов и реквизита.  
  
Тем не менее, с другого конца чердака Джон слышит эхо удаляющихся шагов, и, держа пистолет наготове, он следует за Шерлоком. Они проходят мимо дюжин заброшенных стеллажей и коробок, следуя за изгибом гигантской арматуры люстры зрительного зала, спеша в углубляющуюся тьму, пока они не достигают края и двери, открытой и покачивающейся от ветра. Крыша.  
  
Шерлок медлит, положив руку на дверную ручку, оглядываясь на Джона, будто спрашивая его разрешения. _Ему оттуда никуда не деться_ , понимает Джон. _Мы не обязаны_.  
  
Он все равно кивает, и Шерлок приникает к его губам в великолепном звучном поцелуе, после которого Джон улыбается, глядя на ошеломлённого Шерлока, и толкает дверь. _Мы не обязаны, но мы можем и мы сделаем. Мы доведём это до конца._  
  
Мориарти стоит на дальнем краю крыши и смотрит на Лондон, его силуэт вырисовывается на фоне ночи. Золотая тесьма его эполет сверкает в бесконечных огнях города. Он выглядит намного меньше без своей двууголки. По мнению Джона, почти до смешного меньше. Он слышит приближение Джона и Шерлока, но не оборачивается.   
  
– Отсюда некуда идти, Мориарти, – обращается к нему Шерлок. – Время возвращаться и отвечать за свои преступления.   
  
Когда Мориарти оборачивается, на его лице застыла ужасная улыбка, почти оскал. Это тот внушающий замешательство вид, который бывает у человека, когда он готов сыграть свою самую последнюю карту в абсолютной уверенности, что она принесёт ему победу, и Джон много раз видел, как эта карта побеждала в бою. Слишком много, чтобы быть сейчас спокойным.  
  
– Шерлок! – восклицает Мориарти. – Так рад, что в итоге ты пришёл поиграть. Тебе понравились мои маленькие розыгрыши по мотивам поп-культуры?   
  
– Несколько скучно, ты не находишь? – отвечает Шерлок. – Если честно, я не увлекаюсь поп-культурой. Полагаю, сегодня здесь были твои люди, и это они сделали за тебя всю грязную работу?  
  
Мориарти склоняет голову, как будто он в восторге от того, что Шерлок всё это понял и совершенно не боится оказаться загнанным в угол. Неприятное чувство внутри Джона усиливается, и он сильнее сжимает пистолет, рискнув оглянуться через плечо на дверь, ведущую на крышу. Она все еще закрыта.   
  
– Умно, умно, – отвечает Мориарти, – да, по одному на каждого. Разумеется, подготавливать «Хэллоуин» было веселее всего, а «Пятница 13», должен признаться, несколько кровавее, чем я обычно предпочитаю. – Его улыбка становится ещё шире. – А Майкрофт? Ты понял, к какому фильму была отсылка с ним?   
  
– Я не смотрю слэшерные фильмы. Не мой стиль.   
  
Мориарти вскидывает руки в преувеличенном раздражении.   
  
– «Кэрри!» «Кэрри», конечно. Запертый зал? Опрокинутая бочка с кровью? Ладно, я не смог добыть настоящей за такое короткое время, но эффект все равно хорош, как считаешь? Майкрофту идёт смерть.   
  
Джон смотрит на Шерлока краем глаза, но Шерлок даже не дёргается.   
  
– А затем твой снайпер собирался его застрелить.  
  
– Ну, да, – смеётся Мориарти, – в этом-то и была вся идея.  
  
– А сейчас всё кончено, – отвечает Шерлок. – Тебе некуда идти. Тебя арестуют, будут судить за убийство как минимум троих людей и запрут в тюрьме навечно.   
  
Мориарти на секунду приходит в себя, но затем жутковатая улыбка возвращается на его лицо.   
  
– Ох, – выдыхает он, изображая изумление на лице, и засовывает руки глубоко в карманы. Они намного глубже, чем Джон думал, и тихий стук, производимый руками Мориарти под тканью, немедленно привлекает внимание Джона. Карманы недостаточно четко очерчены, они не такие большие, как должны быть. Значит, они уплотнены подкладкой. Что-то скрывают. – Да неужели?  
  
Джон думает, что этого достаточно. Из этих карманов может показаться что угодно: маленький пистолет, или капсула с цианидом, или даже метательный нож, или какая-нибудь новая отсылка к какому-нибудь дополнительному слешерному фильму, которую Мориарти мог придумать, и с Джона хватит. Он шагает ближе к Шерлоку, продолжая целиться в Мориарти, и спрашивает, нарочито и твёрдо:   
  
– Убить его или ранить?  
  
Если вопрос и удивляет Шерлока, он этого не показывает. После секундных размышлений он отвечает:   
  
– Британия не убивала Наполеона. Просто отправила в изгнание.  
  
– И посмотри, в какой геморрой это превратилось, – отвечает Джон и нажимает на курок.  
  
Пуля попадает Мориарти в плечо, точно туда, куда Джон ранил снайпера внутри зала. Это опасная рана, но, по сути, не фатальная, нет – если только он получит медпомощь достаточно быстро. Джон думает, что когда Мориарти свалится с ног, он, вероятно, сможет поддерживать его состояние достаточно долго, чтобы успела приехать скорая.   
  
Но Мориарти не падает. Вместо этого он спотыкается и разворачивается назад с выражением искреннего удивления на лице. Он падает на край крыши и хватается за карниз для равновесия.  
  
– Нет! – неожиданно кричит Шерлок, и затем карниз отваливается. Отваливается от крыши и летит вниз, и Мориарти летит вместе с ним пять этажей до самой земли.   
  
Какой-то момент в ушах лишь вой ветра. Потом Джон произносит:  
  
– Что же. Не совсем тот результат, что я планировал.  
  
– Предполагалось, что фасад частично был реконструирован в процессе обновления в 1985 году, – слегка ошеломленно отвечает Шерлок. – Похоже, это был всего лишь пенопласт, раскрашенный под камень.   
  
Они осторожно подходят к краю и смотрят вниз. Мориарти лежит на тротуаре лицом вниз, окрашенный голубым и красным от огней полицейских машин, выстроившихся на улице. Седоволосый мужчина стоит рядом с телом, уперев руки в бока в очевидном раздражении.  
  
– Лучше бы это был не заложник, – сердито кричит им Лестрад.  
  
– Это твой убийца, Лестрад, – кричит в ответ Шерлок, возможно, слегка истерично. – Я постарался доставить его тебе как можно быстрее.   
  
Лестрад переводит взгляд на тело Мориарти с отвращением на лице.  
  
– В следующий раз можешь так не торопиться.  
  
Джон ничего не может с собой поделать. Угроза устранена, и облегчение просто громадно, и Шерлок стоит с ним рядом, положив ему руку на плечо, и им еще о стольком нужно поговорить, и, вероятно, он только что случайно убил серийного убийцу. В шоке от скорости потока, затопляющего его, он сам наполовину в истерике и он может думать только об одном.  
  
Он откидывает голову назад и смеется.  
  
*  
  
Лестрад смотрит на них, пока они сидят в задней части скорой, завернутые в ярко-оранжевые одеяла. Вне всякого сомнения, этим вечером ему придется писать кучу отчетов. Вообще-то и в следующие несколько дней. Это только _по большей_ части их вина.   
  
Мориарти не выжил после падения с крыши.  
  
С другой стороны, его последователи выжили после своих ранений. Парамедики смогли вытянуть снайпера, который оказался наёмным убийцей в международном розыске. Двое остальных получили всего лишь по сотрясению на каждого.  
  
Тем не менее, вопрос исчезнувшего обслуживающего персонала, скорее всего, будет доводить его до припадков на протяжении ближайших недель. Шерлок нехотя согласился помочь Ярду позже разобраться с этой загадкой. В конце концов, никто не хотел, чтобы появилось новое подставное лицо и заняло место Мориарти.  
  
Но не сегодня. Этим вечером у Шерлока гораздо более важные дела.  
  
Джон прилепляет маленький пластырь-бабочку поверх пореза на брови Шерлока, руки умело и успокаивающе поглаживают его кожу. Прикрыв глаза, Шерлок напоминает ему:  
  
– Ты должен позаботиться, чтобы они обработали царапины на твоей груди.   
  
– Да, дорогой. Я уже прошёлся по ним, они будут в порядке. Он едва достал меня. Ну, вот, с тобой закончили, – Джон тянется, чтобы поцеловать его, замирает в поцелуе, тёплый и мягкий, и каким-то образом Шерлок знает, что тот чувствует облегчение и благодарность и полон решимости не отпускать его.   
  
Шерлок знает, что тот чувствует. Он погружается в поцелуй, трогая языком нижнюю губу Джона и слыша звук, который Джон при этом издаёт, крепче придерживает Джона за бёдра.  
  
– _Гхм_.  
  
– Ты теперь постоянно будешь так делать? – спрашивает Джон, резко отстранившись.  
  
Майкрофт неодобрительно фыркает. Он выглядит безупречно, разумеется – новый костюм, нигде не следа ни крови, ни кофейной гущи, и он свежевыбрит. Это невероятно впечатляет, и Шерлок фыркает с тщательно отмерянным отвращением.  
  
– Твоя служба безопасности нуждается в пополнении.  
  
– Ммм, – отвечает Майкрофт, что является его способом выразить согласие, не признавая этого вслух. – Джон, полагаю, ты не заинтересован, чтобы присоединиться к ней?  
  
Джон смеётся.   
  
– Нет, спасибо. Ни малейшего шанса. Я уже выбрал себе Холмса и одного мне более чем достаточно.  
  
 _Что же_ , думает Шерлок, он определённо хочет узнать об этом побольше: о чем Джон думает, что Джон хочет и хочет ли он того же, чего хочет Шерлок, и Шерлок хочет заняться выяснением этого где угодно, лишь бы не в машине скорой под взглядом Майкрофта.   
  
Шерлок спрыгивает на землю и предлагает Джону руку.  
  
– Джон, пойдём домой.  
  
Джон улыбается ему, излучая сияние и явное счастье, и затем он вкладывает ладонь в руку Шерлока и они отправляются домой.


	4. Книга с поцелуями.

_Привык я думать, что любовь всего лишь сказка  
Но было то до первого привет, улыбки первой  
И если мне придется повторить всё это, не изменю ни грана  
Ведь вечная она  
  
Внезапно – жизнь озарилась новым смыслом  
Над всем царит краса незамечаемая прежде  
Проснулся и внезапно – ты влюблён.  
_

-Billy Ocean, “Suddenly”

  
  
*  
  
Они едва успевают войти, как Шерлок разворачивается и целует Джона. Жарко, нетерпеливо и, возможно, самую малость нервно, как будто он не до конца верит, что ему всё еще позволено находиться в святости этих стен: их дома, их жизни, чего-то более значимого, чем грязный переулок, задымлённый танцпол или подогретая адреналином победа.  
  
Джон постанывает под его губами, притягивая его поближе (у них обоих холодные носы, и они трутся друг о друга) и одновременно отталкивает, вжимая спиной в стену у подножия лестницы, где он может удерживать Шерлока на одном месте и целовать его, пока тот не поверит, что Джон здесь и всегда будет здесь.  
  
Это началось здесь, у подножия лестницы – их разделённый смех – и Джон ничего не может с собой поделать. Он начинает хихикать прямо Шерлоку в губы и продолжает, пока уже не может продолжать поцелуй.  
  
– Я думал тогда об этом, здесь, – говорит он, целуя Шерлока в щеку, прослеживая линию подбородка. – О тебе.  
  
У Шерлока такая тёплая кожа. Его шея пахнет потом, дымом и ветивером.  
  
– Я тоже думал о тебе, – признаётся он.  
  
– Ты сказал, что женат на работе.   
  
Шерлок хихикает. Этот звук – низкий и бархатный, закручивается у Джона жидким золотом вокруг позвоночника и устраивается где-то в районе бёдер.   
  
– А затем, я пригласил тебя стать её частью, – отвечает Шерлок низким, напористым голосом.  
  
Джон отчаянно стонет и снова целует его, на этот раз сильнее, легонько прикусывая и чувствуя, как Шерлок неуверенно скользит языком по его губам. Джон целует его, пока у того не перехватывает дыхание. Целует его, пока бёдра Шерлока не вжимаются в его бёдра, пока руки Шерлока не забираются под его изрезанную рубашку, пока сам Джон нащупывает дрожащими пальцами пуговицы на жилете Шерлока.  
  
Пока не открывается входная дверь.  
  
Джон вздрагивает и отстраняется, а в квартиру, в облаке струящейся сиреневой ткани, вплывает миссис Хадсон и внезапно замирает на пороге, разглядев мизансцену у подножия лестницы: Шерлок, тяжело опирающийся на стену, Джон, едва ли в шаге от него, и оба они с трудом переводят дыхание. А, и жилет Шерлока расстёгнут наполовину, начиная снизу.  
  
– Ох, – произносит она, поправляя в волосах свою тиару и даже не пытаясь скрыть ликование, – мальчики, надеюсь, я вам не помешала?  
  
Джон пытается сказать " _совсем нет_ ", но это настолько очевидная ложь, что у него язык не поворачивается. Вместо этого он смотрит на Шерлока в поисках совета, но тот лишь слабо мотает головой, и в итоге они оба пожимают плечами с глупым видом.   
  
– Надеюсь, вы двое хорошо провели вечер, – продолжает она вопросительным тоном, не дождавшись подробностей.  
  
– Я в этом вполне уверен, – отвечает Шерлок, впечатляюще невозмутимый для человека, прерванного в процессе целеустремлённого развращения. Он отстраняется от стены и выпрямляется, расправляя лацканы камзола, как будто это поможет ему выглядеть менее расхристанным. Джон давит рвущийся наружу смех. – Я также уверен, что и у вас вечер прошел хорошо.   
  
Миссис Хадсон хихикает и, похоже, в итоге решает оставить их в покое.  
  
– О, да, – соглашается она, проскальзывая мимо них в свою квартиру. – Не бывала на такой хорошей вечеринке с 72 года!  
  
Джон смотрит, как она удаляется, шелестя юбкой сиреневого платья, и тут он понимает что-то, что он бы не хотел понимать. Он зажмуривается, но осознание не исчезает и, обернувшись, он шепчет Шерлоку:  
  
– А на ней было именно это платье, когда...  
  
– Нет, – прерывает его Шерлок. – Не спрашивай. Ради бога, не спрашивай. – Затем, повысив голос:  
  
– Спокойной ночи, миссис Хадсон.  
  
– Спокойной ночи! – напевает она в ответ. – Постарайтесь не шуметь, ладно? Я сегодня прилично вымоталась.  
  
О, боже. Джон больше не может сдерживаться. Как только за миссис Хадсон закрывается дверь, он начинает смеяться, он просто лопается от смеха, вжимаясь свекольно-красным лицом в плечо Шерлока, и пытаясь вздохнуть.  
  
Шерлок тоже смеётся, хотя и не так сильно. Наконец он справляется с собой:  
  
– Пойдём, пока она не вернулась, – зовёт он и тянет Джона в сторону лестницы.  
  
*  
  
Шерлок должен что-то сделать.  
  
Должен ли? Внезапно он желает, чтобы на нем сейчас было его пальто и шарф, просто чтобы у него была возможность заполнить пространство и собственные руки их снятием. Стоит ли ему приготовить чай? Время ли сейчас для чая? Джону нравится пить чай, когда он обсуждает то, что считает важным. Например: " _Серьёзно, о чём ты думал, ты почти умер, болван_ ", или " _Итак, касательно той вещи в ванной_ ". Они сейчас будут обсуждать происходящее, или просто устроятся на диване и немного пообжимаются? Или много – пару часов? Должен ли он пригласить Джона в спальню? Или это слишком? Или это уже нарушение границ? А где вообще границы?   
  
Как он может одновременно уважать их и стирать?  
  
Вместо того, чтобы просто притащить Джона назад к подножью лестницы и продолжить с того места, где их прервали, раз уж, похоже, там они со всем разобрались, Шерлок закладывает руки за спину и ждет, что будет делать Джон.  
  
На другом конце комнаты Джон потирает свой загривок и смотрит на Шерлока. Их молчание растекается по гостиной, освещенной только светом звёзд. Оно напряженное, многозначительное и немного неуверенное. В итоге, Джон глубоко вздыхает, собираясь (даже мысль о том, что Джону, как и Шерлоку, требуется собраться, пьянит и возбуждает), и слабо ему улыбается.  
  
– Мы ведь так и не закончили наш танец, не так ли?   
  
Осознав предложенное, Шерлок не удерживается от ответной улыбки – немного напряженной и застенчивой.  
  
– Не закончили.  
  
Какое-то мгновение Джон рассматривает его, потом подходит к столу и, включив радио, крутит настройки в поисках хорошей станции, пока пространство не заполняется голосом Билли Оушена. Убавив громкость, он поворачивается к Шерлоку, раскрывая руки в объятиях, и тот оказывается в них, сделав шаг.   
  
Это была длинная ночь, и внезапно, в безопасности объятий Джона, всё будто перемешивается: вечеринка, танец, убийство.   
  
Смотреть на Джона, стоящего напротив него в темном кабинете какого-то странного паба, слышать эхо доносящихся до них звуков праздника, стремиться друг к другу, но так и не коснуться. Целовать Джона в метро – случайно, всего лишь по нелепой ошибке после столького времени, – а затем целовать его в переулке, освещённом лишь лунным светом, совершенно намеренно, почти признаваясь этим в желании _чего-то_ , но так и не сказав вслух, чего именно, ведь времени так мало, а расследование не ждёт.  
  
Театр. Майкрофт – неожиданный, залитый кровью. Злобный взгляд Наполеона из-под края шляпы. Джон, прижимающийся плечом к его плечу, губами к его губам, сжимающий его руку в своей, как будто если он перестанет дотрагиваться до него, то Шерлок забудет, или исчезнет, или передумает.  
  
Шерлок не собирается передумывать. Он прижимается виском к виску Джона, пока они покачиваются в танце, надеясь передать ему это знание, чтобы Джон понял и не испытывал сомнений. _Я люблю тебя. Я любил тебя. Я буду любить тебя._   
  
Джон прижимает его к себе и движется под музыку, и если он слышит его мысли, то он не отстраняется. Его дыхание сплетается с тихой музыкой, доносящейся из радио, одна песня сменяет другую, и Шерлок теряется в его ритме.  
  
Он отпускает от себя остаток этого вечера: американские горки взлётов и падений, пиков и низин, разочарования, стыда, сожаления и страха. Он позволяет этому уйти.  
  
– Как ты думаешь, – в конце концов тихо спрашивает Джон с намёком на веселье (уху так тепло), – где приятнее целоваться, здесь или в переулках рядом со станцией Ватерлоо?   
  
Шерлок фыркает со смешком и притворяется, будто обдумывает вопрос.  
  
– Ну, запах здесь гораздо лучше. С другой стороны, в том переулке была определённая атмосфера.  
  
– Ты думаешь? – он отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза (у него морщинки в уголках глаз). – Немного жестко, немного рисково. Похоже, тебе нравится ходить слегка по краю?  
  
– Мне нравится это, если ты со мной.   
  
Джон улыбается ещё шире и произносит намного нежнее:  
  
– Да, мне тоже.  
  
Он целует Шерлока снова: медленнее, без спешки, интимнее. У Шерлока уже покалывает губы, они припухли от непривычного натиска, но он лишь углубляет поцелуй, не позволяя Джону отстраниться.  
  
Шерлок хочет сказать это. Признаться, обнажить себя, освободиться от бремени гадания: любит ли Джон, может ли Джон, хочет ли Джон. Он хочет вывалить всё до конца, чтобы у Джона оказался каждый его кусочек. Он хочет отвести Джона в кровать, и он хочет, чтобы Джон знал, что это значит для него, что он хочет, чтобы это было в той же мере о нежности их пальцев, сплетающихся вместе, как и о вжимающихся друг в друга бёдрах.  
  
Ему кажется, он почти уверен, что Джон думает о том же. То, как Джон его целует, то, как он его касается, то, как Джон не смеётся над этим. Ему кажется, но он не знает.  
  
– Итак, Сальери, – шепчет Джон, прерывая размышления Шерлока, – кто твой Моцарт?  
  
Шерлок от удивления не может подобрать слов.  
  
– Хм, это… ошибочное мнение вообще-то. Драма, созданная для фильма. Знаешь, они были в довольно дружеских отношениях. И в конце своей жизни Сальери учил бедных студентов бесплатно, продолжая брать оплату с богатых. Робин Гуд от музыки, в своём роде.   
  
Взгляд Джона выражает « _прекрати увиливать от вопроса_ ».   
  
– Шерлок.  
  
– Джон.  
  
Они тянутся друг к другу, и, прежде чем их губы встречаются в поцелуе, он слышит:  
  
– Ты лучше всех.  
  
*  
  
– Послушай, – говорит Джон, – сначала я должен сказать кое-что. Ты должен знать.  
  
Джон смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а улыбка сменяется серьёзностью, и Шерлок торопливо перебирает в голове вероятности, все извинения и признания, которые Джон может сделать. Сердце колотится в груди, и он пытается вздохнуть, и внезапно ощущает, как Джон нежно касается его лица, но его голос доносится издалека, хотя он прямо здесь.  
  
Шерлок сглатывает, пытается собраться и выдавливает:  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
– Мне кажется, – произносит Джон, прижимаясь к нему поближе, как будто собирается поделиться секретом. В дыхании, овевающем ухо Шерлока, намёк на изумление, как будто Джон не может поверить собственной смелости. – Мне кажется, возможно, я в тебя влюблён.   
  
Бегущая строка в голове Шерлока, перечисляющая все возможные варианты резко останавливается, расцвечивая слова Джона яркими сверкающими огнями: « _Я в тебя влюблён_ ».  
  
Странное ощущение под рёбрами ширится и пузырится как золотое шампанское, такое же шипучее и воодушевляющее, и Шерлок бросается в него с головой. Джон обнимает его за талию, и Шерлок целует его и полусмеётся, полувсхлипывает ему в рот, и целует его, и целует его, и прижимается лбом к его лбу и говорит:  
  
– О, боже. Мне кажется, возможно, я тоже в тебя влюблён.   
  
*  
  
Рот Джона то жесткий, то требовательный, и временами настолько нежный, настолько нерешительный, что Шерлоку трудно вынести это, и пробившаяся за день щетина мажет его по подбородку. Руки: двигающиеся, исследующие, находящие, раскрывающие, уступающие (нагретый щёлк, и тонкий хлопок, и вжимающаяся в бедро ременная пряжка), прижимающие к столу – радио сбивается с настройки, Уитни Хьюстон теряется в статике, но грудь Джона прижата к его груди, бедро Джона между его бёдер – вспышка неуверенности, желания, и два пульса колотятся о рёбра Шерлока, а отпечатки его пальцев на животе Шерлок чувствует всей кожей, и он не привычен к желанию чего-то, что возможно получить, и он задыхается, он тяжело дышит и пытается сказать и…  
  
*  
  
– Шерлок, могу я… можем мы… в твою комнату?  
  
У Джона практически трясутся руки, и он не может припомнить последний раз, когда он так нервничал от того, что окажется с кем-то в постели, но это же Шерлок, и Джон хочет, чтобы всё было _правильно_ , и Шерлок _любит его_ (возможно), возможно так же, как Джон говорит « _возможно_ » и имеет в виду « _определённо_ », и Джон до боли хочет прикасаться к нему, держать его в объятиях, и познать его, показать ему всё, что Джон не может облачить в слова.  
  
– Да, – у Шерлока получается, слава богу. Он уже соскальзывает с края стола и направляет Джона в сторону спальни, у него горячие руки и подгибающиеся колени.  
  
Он следует за ним, Шерлок ведёт его за собой на буксире, лишь пальцами – двумя, сцепившимися с его – двумя.  
  
– Я не хочу заставлять тебя… если это слишком быстро, просто…  
  
Шерлок тянет Джона в свою спальню и целует, заглушая слова.  
  
– Не слишком. Идеально. Снимай обувь, – он садится на край кровати, чтобы сделать то же самое и замирает, с опаской глядя вверх. – Или это слишком быстро для тебя?   
  
В беспокойстве, написанном на лице Шерлока, определённо есть что-то успокаивающее – значит, Джон не единственный, кто пытается нащупать верный путь, кто хочет, чтобы всё произошло правильно.   
  
– Идеально, – соглашается Джон, – снимай свои туфли, я хочу тебя снова поцеловать.  
  
Обувь, носки, и вот Джон бережно ведёт руками по плечам Шерлока, снимая с него тёмный камзол, а тот сидит, запрокинув голову, открывая шею, цепляясь за бёдра Джона, прижимая его как можно ближе. За камзолом следует жилет, оставляя Шерлока только в льняной рубашке, и с закрытыми глазами он невероятно похож на бестелесного духа. Призрак из давно позабытого прошлого, сидящий в ожидании Джона, который появится и избавит его от этой участи и вернёт его к жизни.  
  
Джон не собирается его избавлять. Шерлока не нужно спасать. Его нужно просто любить.  
  
Иногда, это именно вот так просто, и так сложно, так отчаянно, разрушительно, и нестерпимо нежно; иногда это просто маленький уголёк, тлеющий в чьём-то сердце, ждущий, когда кто-нибудь разожжет в нём пламя, осознание, потребность дарить и брать; иногда, это просто робкая потребность протянуть в темноте руку и коснуться другой руки, когда боишься лишь того, что рука останется пустой.  
  
Быть любимым.  
  
Джон справится.  
  
*  
  
Длинные пальцы Шерлока расстёгивают ремешок над коленом Джона, снимают с пояса кобуру. Ладони придерживают за заднюю часть бёдер. Рот прослеживает край джинсов – такой красивый. Волосы вспушаются, но не путаются благодаря лаку, когда Шерлок освобождается от льняной рубашки и бросает её на пол. Покачивая задницей и бёдрами, он избавляется от бриджей, от чулок, цепляющихся за голени.  
  
Джон упивается его видом, пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти каждый открывающийся дюйм, пытаясь запомнить, как он двигается, как звучит, каков он на вкус, пытаясь _заметить_ каждую деталь.  
  
Шерлок благоговейно прослеживает царапины на груди Джона, и тот целует кончики его пальцев – фантазия обернувшаяся чудом.  
  
*  
  
Голубой лунный свет наполняет комнату, ветерок из треснувшего окна покачивает прозрачные шторы, и Шерлок тянет Джона на себя, вниз на натянутые прохладные белые простыни, и Джон замедляется, замедляется, замедляется.  
  
Джон горячий на ощупь, он вытягивается вдоль Шерлока – перекатывающиеся мускулы и чуть липкая от пота кожа, уверенные руки, и губы – такие мягкие на шее Шерлока, ключицах, груди. Каждое касание заставляет его тело петь, затрагивая ноты, которых никто не казался прежде, создавая мелодию и гармонию там, где ранее были только долгие паузы и резкое стаккато язвительности и пренебрежения. Но Джон – Джон другой – он бурная сладкая страсть электро-скрипки, высокие ноты, взмывающие крещендо вдоль позвоночника Шерлока, пульсирующие в его груди и наполняющие его пах.  
  
Он прикасается к Шерлоку так, будто он уже знает, как прикасаться к Шерлоку, как будто он всегда знал, как прикасаться к Шерлоку.   
  
_И может быть_ , думает Шерлок, выстанывая ему в рот и впиваясь пальцами в плечи, _он всегда знал_.  
  
Кончики пальцев прослеживают его тазовые кости, а голос Джона низкий и хриплый.  
  
– Ты уже делал такое раньше? – тёплая влажность его рта прижимается к рёбрам Шерлока.  
  
Под его пальцами волосы Джона – жесткие. Его плечи – широкие, распростёртые над его телом.  
  
– Разве не так это всегда работает? – шутит Шерлок, извиваясь на простынях от того, что Джон нашёл щекотное место под пупком. – Ну, в фильмах ужасов. Девственница выживает.   
  
Джон улыбается в мягкий живот Шерлока, чуть ниже изгиба крайнего ребра. Его запястье, вытянутое вдоль тела Шерлока, время от времени легко касается его члена в восхитительно непреднамеренном поддразнивании.   
  
– _Я_ выжил, так что это ничего не значит.  
  
– Ну, по справедливости, на самом деле он не пытался убить _нас_.  
  
– То есть – нет. Это ты мне хочешь сказать? – Джон смотрит на него снизу вверх, находясь где-то в районе его бёдер, и соскальзывает ещё ниже по кровати. – Не делал.   
  
– Не делал, – легко соглашается Шерлок, и если Джон думает, что это имеет значение, то он неправ. Не то чтобы у Шерлока была определённая позиция по этому вопросу – просто раньше этого не случалось, а теперь это происходит и это прекрасно. Он откидывает голову назад и двигает бёдрами, пытаясь соблазнительно изогнуться. – Полагаю, выравнивание игрового поля зависит от тебя. Не хотел бы выжить в фильме ужасов без тебя.   
  
Джон смеётся, его дыхание обдувает кожу Шерлока, его член, заставляя его дёрнуться. Он изучает Шерлока ещё пару секунд, как будто пытаясь решить, стоит ли его об этом спрашивать, но затем опускает голову обратно к складочке, где бедро переходит в торс.  
  
– Знаешь, всегда есть угроза того, что девственника могут принести в жертву. Мы могли бы предвосхитить её.   
  
– Хорошая идея, – запыхавшимся голосом отвечает Шерлок и ухмыляется. – Умно с твоей стороны.  
  
– В таком случае, – рот Джона скользит по его коже, зависая в паре сантиметров над членом Шерлока, – позволишь?  
  
*  
  
Рот Джона такой… такой…  
  
*  
  
Член Шерлока гладкий и бархатистый, так тяжело ложится на язык, и ощущать его во рту великолепно, возможно, это самая великолепная вещь, которую Джон когда-либо знал – такой он уязвимый, доверчивый и могущественный одновременно. Каждое движение его бёдер и издаваемые горловые стоны – это воодушевляющее, растущее давление в основании позвоночника Джона, двигающегося, всасывающего, потягивающего, пробующего на вкус и…   
  
*  
  
Джон сплетает пальцы с пальцами Шерлока, они вцепляются друг в друга и _о, боже_ …  
  
*  
  
Появление предсеменной жидкости – этот солоноватый взрыв, заставляющий Джона застонать, это инстинктивное доказательство наслаждения, и он наблюдает сквозь полуприкрытые веки, как Шерлок запрокидывает голову, как тяжело ходит его грудь, как красные пятна разливаются от щёк к грудине, как одна рука крепко сжимает руку Джона, а вторая хватается за простыню, за плечо Джона и снова за простынь, вцепляется в его волосы и загривок, и Шерлок колеблется, неуверенный, где он хочет остановиться, где он хочет удержаться, и...  
  
*  
  
Шерлок трясётся, сжимая зубы в попытке сдержать шум, пока Джон не гладит его свободной рукой по челюсти, расслабляя её. Он выпускает член Шерлока, целует головку и шепчет поверх неё: "Не скрывай это от меня", и "Позволь мне слышать тебя", и "Боже, Шерлок, это... ты в порядке, ты невероятный", и Шерлок позволяет своему рту раскрыться, он _задыхается_ и _скулит_ , и " _Джон_ ", и поднимает бедра как можно ближе к Джону.  
  
Джон умудряется на самом деле ухмыльнуться с членом во рту, и у Шерлока болит в груди от смеха, даже когда он пытается справиться с наплывам ощущений. Рука Джона скользит ему под задницу и удерживает его между ладонью и ртом, отстраняя немного, чтобы дать Шерлоку возможность неглубоко толкаться, и Шерлок с трудом может удержать взгляд на лице Джона, потому что всё становятся разгорячённее, скользче и немного грязнее.  
  
Затем их взгляды встречаются, тогда как один из пальцев Джона устраивается в расщелине между ягодиц в очевидном вопросе.  
  
– Да, – вырывается у Шерлока откуда-то из глубины и о боже, он чувствует себя фейерверком, неоновыми огнями, прожектором, пронзающим облака, – _да_.  
  
*  
  
Джон выпускает изо рта член Шерлока с преувеличенным чмоканьем, просто чтобы посмотреть, как Шерлок пытается хихикать, даже не отдышавшись, и тянется к прикроватной тумбочки: _боже, пожалуйста, пусть там будет смазка, пусть там будет смазка_...  
  
– Во втором ящике, – подсказывает Шерлок, и Джон рывком выдвигает его и обнаруживает маленький полупустой тюбик. _Боже, он использует его, он и правда использует его, он трогает себя, он ласкает себя_. Джону кажется, что он сейчас взорвётся, у него так стоит, что ему больно, он смазывает пальцы и ставит засос Шерлоку на левом бедре, просовывает руку обратно под Шерлока и тот толкается навстречу – нетерпеливый и требовательный, и Джон скользит пальцем по отверстию и одновременно снова берёт головку в рот, и...   
  
*  
  
... Джон давит внутрь, самую чуточку, и Шерлок чувствует, как весь мир сжимается до размера булавочной головки, до осторожного пропихивания пальца внутрь его тела и нежного, лёгкого посасывания ртом, и Шерлок не может думать, и это блаженство – впервые в жизни это прекрасно, быть в своём разуме, плыть по течению хриплой тишины, порождённой наплывом наилучших ощущений из возможных, и...  
  
*  
  
... Шерлок стонет, и скулит, и двигается, трахая себя мелкими толчками, между пальцем и ртом Джона, и Джон просто не может перестать смотреть. Свободной рукой он гладит Шерлока по груди, по животу, ловит сосок, видит, как тот дёргается в ответ, а потом обхватывает основание его члена для большего контроля.   
  
Когда глаза Шерлока наконец распахиваются, когда его тело начинает содрогаться в конвульсиях, Джон погружается ниже, и погружается глубже, и даёт ему больше, даёт ему всё, и Шерлок...  
  
*  
  
... кончает, сильно, по нему пропущен электрический ток, сотрясая его живьём, он ловит воздух, пальцы впиваются в плечи Джона, и его бёдра дрожат, пульсируют, пульсируют Джону в рот, пока Джон не отстраняется, и затем ему в руку, пока он поглаживает его член, пока Шерлок кончает, и один палец всё ещё погружён в него, и одно движение запястья посылает волны удовольствия, расходящиеся вниз и вверх по позвоночнику, пока Шерлок не хватает Джона за загривок и не тянет его вверх, тянет его накрыть своё тело, и целует его изо всех оставшихся сил.  
  
И затем, затем, когда всё кончается, когда форт сдан и передан, Шерлок прикрывает глаза и ощущает себя на удивление пусто и заполнено в то же самое время.  
  
– Джон, – хрипит он.  
  
– Да, – выдыхает Джон в ответ, его тело напряженной струной вытянуто вдоль него, и Шерлок начинает ослаблять и разматывать эту струну, ведет руками по спине до бёдер и потирает Джона о себя. – Да, Шерлок, боже, да... ты...   
  
Шерлок ухмыляется, ошеломлённый наплывом гормонов.  
  
– Давай, – подбадривает он, в жадном нетерпении ощутить оргазм Джона, увидеть Джона, возвращающего то, что только что было у него самого. Он прижимается бедром к члену Джона, стараясь быть как можно ближе, и вцепляется раскрытой пятернёй в его задницу, усиливая его толчки, и стонет. – Давай, сделай, давай, _давай_.   
  
Это занимает всего ничего, Джон уже так близко, и его ведёт только от _осознания_ этого. Джон содрогается и толкается в него и содрогается, и проходит не больше минуты, как он кончает горячей струёй на бедро Шерлока. Его рот так плотно вжат в плечо Шерлока, что тот чувствует очертания его зубов, и он содрогается в его объятиях, и все мокро, грязно и _восхитительно_ , и затем Джон переводит дыхание, уткнувшись в его плечо, делая судорожные вздохи, и его дыхание влажно оседает на коже.  
  
– Джон, – выдыхает Шерлок, в благоговении и изумлении, и что-то острое под грудиной, ощущающееся беспомощностью, но так же и надеждой, важностью принятия и желания отдавать и брать в бесконечном цикле, наконец встаёт на место. Будущее разворачивается перед ним в бесконечность, внезапно освещенное, и светящиеся указатели направляют его к вечности. – Джон.  
  
Джон хихикает, ведя поцелуи вверх по шее и находя его рот.   
  
– Я знаю, – говорит он, – я понимаю тебя.  
  
*  
  
– Когда мы завтра проснёмся, – шепчет Шерлок хрипло, повернувшись лицом к окну, полного лунного света. Это звучит как вопрос. – Когда мы снова станем сами собой.   
  
Джон слышит отголосок неуверенности в этих словах и проводит рукой по его позвоночнику, до головы, лежащей на своей груди, и обнимает затылок. Шерлок весь мягкий, размытый сонливостью и удовлетворённостью, с взлохмаченными волосами и расслабленными мускулами, уплывший в своего рода полусонное ранимое любопытство.  
  
– Мы будет потрясающими, – шепчет Джон в ответ, прижимаясь губами к его кудрям. Остатки лака делают их немного липкими, но запах знаком и Джон не возражает. – Мы будем собой. Ты будешь безумным и блестящим, и будешь бесить меня, а я буду ворчливым и возможно, слишком снисходительным к тебе. И мы будем вместе, и будем сами собой по отношению друг к другу. Пока не превратимся в раздражительных стариков. Возможно, и после того.   
  
– Пока не исчезнем.  
  
– Пока даже память о нас не исчезнет. Пока есть ты, буду и я.   
Он кожей чувствует, как Шерлок расплывается в улыбке прямо напротив его сердца. Он чувствует на своей груди движение его ресниц, которые открываются и закрываются медленно и тягуче в тишине ночи. После долгой паузы Шерлок смещается, задирает голову, чтобы прижаться сонным поцелуем в подбородок Джона, потом снова устраивается в изгибе его руки, тяжелый и довольный.  
  
– Как пожелаешь, – говорит он.  
  
Джон закрывает глаза и желает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – "Книга с поцелуями"(Is this a kissing book?) – цитата из фильма "Принцесса-невеста". Так же, как и заключительная фраза Шерлока.  
> – Эпиграфом к главе идёт первый куплет песни, под которую они потом танцуют. Песня: https://www.youtube.com/watch?


End file.
